A Titanic life for me
by GoonieGirl
Summary: "You are to do a report on the Titanic" "You mean the ship that hit the ice cube?" "Actually it was a iceberg" "Your point?" "Saved by the bell" "Great now I won't have to do the report!" "Like you would do it anyway" "Katie!"
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey, this is Gooniegirl! Your amazing author and hilarious friend! Well, here we are at another crazy story! Whoopee!

I realized that this titanic section is all about Jack/Rose. That's all nice and all, but I find it a little too crowded with such stories. So, I'm adding my own little story. Guess what? It has time/movie travel!

Yeah, for those who know me you're like… not again. When is this girl gonna stop? Anyway, I hope you enjoy my look on the Titanic and life in general!

Morgan Sakana thanks a bunch for everything! You have inspired me so much! You will play a big part in this story I promise! So, read on and tell me what you think! I looooove reviews! If you're a Rose/jack person, sorry, but I don't think Rose is gonna be in it much if at all. Please forgive me for that.

Warning: If you are like my friends you will laugh while reading this. If you are like me that is, you will pee your pants. Just kidding. But, just in case get a fresh pair of underwear and read on. (If you did not laugh at this warning you have problems and probably should not read any further)

In the real world

2010

"Is it me or did they spell Lakewood wrong?" I asked staring up at the banner that was hung across the threshold of the school.

"It doesn't matter what they call it. It's as much of a hell hole as every school" Sam remarked. I rolled my eyes.

"Someday your mouth is gonna get you in trouble and I just hope I'm there to see it."

"Yeah, right. That'll be the day. Samantha gets detention for cussing the same day pigs fly." Ellie joked.

It was the first day of school. Whether you're a Kindergartner or a high schooler you know that the first day of school is the end of all kid's dreams.

No more late night movies or T.V. shows unless you're like Sam who can stay up till 6:00 watching reruns of South Park without falling asleep in class.

No more all nighters unless of course you're like Sam.

No more money coming from your Summer job. And you wonder why kids miss their childhood?

They miss it because they're wishing they're old enough to do whatever they want. They don't realize that they have the freedom when they're young to do whatever they want. Not the other way around.

The way I look at it you have to be careful not to that bag lady whose life went by way too fast. Enjoy life!

If people are always saying for us to do that why do they make us go to school?

All I can say is that I have seven reasons for going to school. Elizabeth, Samantha, Ellie, Morgan, Eva, Katie, and Stephanie.

Actually eight if you count I really want to get into Julliard for acting! And obviously they don't take drop outs.

R/r What do you think? I promise that the Titanic is coming soon…


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, students my name is Miss Ragou and I will be your history teacher for the rest of the school year." Sam raised her hand. I looked between Morgan and Stephanie. This was gonna be good.

"You mean like the gross red sauce that Brandon Glen shot out of his nose last year at lunch?" Sam asked with her nonchalantly. Miss Ragou wrinkled up her nose.

"If you are referring to the sauce you can buy at the grocery store then yes" Stephanie snorted her dark hair cascading over her shoulders.

"Enough of that. Now down to your homework." Everyone groaned. But Sam groaned the loudest.

"I want a four page report on the Titanic done for next week." I smiled this was gonna be easy. I knew a lot about the titanic.

"Excuse me Miss…"

"Ragou" Morgan whispered.

"Yeah, that" Sam continued.

"Are you talking about the ship that hit the ice cube?" Everyone burst out laughing.

"Order" Miss Ragou yelled her double chin jiggling.

"I didn't know we were in court" I whispered to Morgan.

"We might as well be." Morgan whispered back.

"As a matter of fact Samantha it was much bigger than an ice cube. It was an ice berg."

"And your point?" Sam asked pressing the teacher's patience. That's when the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell huh Sam?" Stephanie asked laughing.

"I think she was saved more than I was" Sam remarked.

"I think we were all saved from extra homework" Morgan joked as we walked down the hallway.

"Hey, have you seen Ellie?" I asked.

"Hiah," a familiar voice called out. We were soon greeted by a sporty brown haired girl.

"You'll never guess what Sam did in History!" Stephanie cried.

"I think I can guess" Ellie laughed.

"What was it this time? The frog in the desk?" Ellie asked.

"Oh, that's for pre-schoolers. I got much better humiliations planned…" Sam replied.

"Just don't give her a heart attack like Miss Button okay?" Ellie said.

"You're the one that gave Miss Button the heart attack?" Stephanie asked in amazement.

"Who else do you think would have flown a paper air plane headed right for her?"

"Maybe Eva?"

"Naw, she couldn't fold an airplane if her life depended on it"

"Who said my name?" another familiar voice asked a blond appeared from around the corner.

"We were just talking about how I gave Miss Button a heart attack last year" Sam remarked.

"Oh, yeah I remember that was the best paper airplane I ever made" Eva laughed.

"What you mean Sam..."I started but was cut off by the late bell.

"See ya later" Sam called heading into Science. I headed to Language Arts with Ellie and Morgan.

"Well, that was an interesting conversation now wasn't it" Morgan put in.

"Very interesting" Ellie remarked.

LUNCH

"Guess what?" Elizabeth cried throwing photocopies into our hands.

"Let me guess the directions to John's house" Katie said sarcastically her red hair standing out from behind the paper.

"Yep! Isn't it great?"

"Uh, why'd you give this to us?" Stephanie asked politely.

"Cause when we get married someday you're gonna need directions to my house silly!" Elizabeth scoffed.

"Uh, is it rude to ask if you're even going out?" Ellie asked.

"Well, of course we aren't a item yet or anything, but I promise by the end of the school year we will be." Elizabeth replied.

"Oh, well good luck with that" Morgan said gathering her garbage.

ON THE BUS

"Hey, Abs what ya thinking about" Morgan asked sitting down beside me.

"I don't know, it's just…"

"What?"

"Well, you remember when we first movie traveled…" Morgan shushed me.

"I know what you're thinking but can't it wait for next summer! Haven't we had enough adventures for at least a year?"

"But, you know how we have to do a report on the titanic for Miss Ragou?"

"Yeah"

"Well, a while back a movie came out on the Titanic. Wouldn't it be cool if we could be there for real? Have the real experience. Get a A+, you know what I mean?" I pleaded.

"Stephanie, Elizabeth, and Katie have never gone with us before! They don't even know about it! How do you think they're gonna take it if we come out and tell them were movie travelers?"

"They'll be happy that they given such a offer and come with us willingly!" I said. Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Do you even remember what happens to the Titanic?"

"Yeah, sure they hit an ice cube" I joked. Morgan rolled her eyes again.

"You know what maybe it would do you good to see what it was really like?"

"Now your talking!"

"I'll call the others" Morgan said getting off the bus.

ABBY'S HOUSE

"Okay, so why are we here?" Katie asked.

"Uh, Morgan you wanna explain this?"

"No I think you could do it much better" Morgan said sweetly. I sighed.

"Why don't we tell them after were in the movie?" I asked.

"Were going into a movie?" Stephanie asked.

"Uh, yeah"

"I'm in"

"Me too"

"Me three"

"Wow, that was easier than I thought" I said popping it in.

"So what are we watching?" Ellie asked.

"Who cares? As long as I miss a day of school I'm here!" Sam cried plopping herself onto the couch.

"I care" Eva said entering the room with a bowel of popcorn.

"Okay, guys were watching..." I paused looking at the movie cover.

"The Titanic" I finished.

"Cool! Now I won't have to the report!" Sam said.

"Like you would do it anyway" Stephanie said.

"Looks like someone wants to get pounded into obliviation" Sam observed.

"Hey, cool it Sam and just watch" I said hitting play.

"Cool it! I'll tell ya to cool it!" Sam cried but was cut off by a cold rush of wind.

R/r I promise there will be much more Titanic in this next chapter! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey, sorry about not updating. My dad blew up my computer half-way through the school year. Yeah, a nightmare coming to life. So, now I have to wait till my dad brings home his computer from work. He promised me that he'll fix my computer before the first day of Summer. Yeah, I know that's today! So, I promise that I will update more regularly. So, to my story.

The sad thing about movie traveling is you never know how you'll get into the movie. You never know if your gonna fall from the sky into the middle of a galactic war or get poofed into a forest only to get run over by a biker.

I've had experience with both of these situations. But once you pick your self off the ground you'll realize the up side. Clothes from the time period your in have magically appeared on you.

No paying for outfits to fit in with the era.

No weird glances or rude comments considering dress. Some people could be well… as Sam would say Butts.

Unless she felt in the mood to say a Donkey's behind.

So as you can see it didn't surprise me for us to end up poofing into a poker hall in a wealthy Victorian dress.

What did surprise me? Turning around to see that it wasn't an "us" anymore. It was simply the worse scenario. Sam and me.

This also was a movie travel downer. You never know if your gonna be separated from the others. This happens quite a lot actually so we learned from experience not to run around screaming the other's names.

It tends to attract unwanted attention. It's best to play it cool. Especially in a poker hall that serves alcohol. But why Sam!

I have had experience with Sam in a bar. Now what's Sam like in a poker hall that serves alcohol? Pretty much the same as she is in a bar…

"I am never leaving this ship!" Sam cried running over to a poker table, her pretty pink lacy dress billowing out behind her.

"Just my luck, I get stuck with Sam at a place that serves alcohol" I groaned. But look at the bright side she didn't bring any money I thought as Sam retrieved her purse.

"Great! Just great." I said sarcastically. I looked out the window of the poker hall, then I turned to Sam who was drowning herself in alcohol, then back to the window.

"What" I asked in amazement. Sure enough there was no water outside. We were in a real poker hall! Sam was right I was never gonna get her out of here.

"Yo, Abby you have to see what some people are betting in poker!" Sam slurred putting a bottle of whisky to her lips.

"Give me that!" I cried prying the bottle out Sam's hands.

"Nooooooooo" Sam's drunken voice slurred.

"Samantha give me the bottle!" I cried.

"Nooooooo" Sam slurred again.

"Samantha you're making a scene!" I whispered as I saw I caught the attention of the local drunks. At that moment Sam let go of me sending me into the arms of the gentleman behind me.

With Morgan and Elizabeth

"I know we get poofed into some weird places, but the street?"

"Hey, don't look at me I'm the first timer" Elizabeth said in defense.

"Come on let's go into this restaurant and see if we can find the others" Morgan said more calmly as she stepped up onto the step leading into the building, her ragged yet decent dress trailing behind her. Morgan opened the door to the building and was amazed by what she saw.

People were crowded around tables in dirty clothes. It looked as though they hadn't even heard of the thing called a bath. They were eating whatever they could afford which wasn't much. Everyone went quiet when they entered.

"Why are they staring at us?" Elizabeth asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't know; just go along with me…" Morgan replied also through gritted teeth.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen…" Morgan started but was cut off by a loud voices and a door slamming.

"Morgan, Elizabeth you won't believe what just happened!" Eva cried running to them.

"What happened?" Morgan asked.

"Okay, so you know how we get poofed into the movie? Well, I got poofed into the boy's bathroom!" Eva cried.

"Let me guess there were guys in it" Morgan groaned.

"Yep! Oh, and by the way we might want to get out of here." Eva said.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked cautiously.

"Well, I kind of stole something…" Eva said weakly.

"What!" Elizabeth and Morgan said in unison. Eva pulled out three tickets from her plain patterned dress.

"Three third class tickets on the Titanic" Eva said.

"How'd you…" Morgan started.

"I'll tell you on the way" Eva said apparently recognizing someone as she pulled them out the door.

"Come on run faster!" Eva cried as she pulled them along after her.

"How'd you say you got them?" Morgan yelled so Eva could hear her.

"Some dude standing at the urinal dropped them" Eva said causally.

"Come on were almost there!" Eva yelled back to them.

"The Eva I know would never steal!" Morgan yelled to Eva.

"Hey, I thought I was doing the dude a favor? How do we know if he will die on the Titanic when it sinks?"

"Wow, you have a point" Elizabeth yelled.

"Yep" Eva yelled back as a huge ship appeared on the horizon.

With Stephanie, Katie, and Ellie

"How come you get to ride in the carriage and we have to ride on the back?" Stephanie asked peeking through the curtain.

"Cause I'm the Empress that's why" Ellie said sweetly.

"And why can't we be your high class friends?" Katie asked.

"Because you're dressed like servants" Ellie said fanning herself.

"Please stop waving that thing!"

"Why"

"It's annoying"

"Hey, guys you think I wanted to wear a corset? It's not my fault that guy picked us up calling me 'The Empress Fitzgerald.' It's not my fault that you guys were dressed for third class and I dressed for first!"

"Yeah, but you don't have to wave it in our faces"

"What am I… Holy crap!" Ellie cried.

"What?" Katie and Stephanie cried in unison.

"That's a huge ship!" Ellie said pointing.

R/r What's going to happen? Who caught Abby? Is Sam gonna stop drinking? Will they all get on the titanic safely?

Will they stop the Titanic from sinking? The next chapter should be up soon… Remember to review and check out my updated profile…


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Hey, it's me again. No, sadly my dad did not get my computer up. Yeah, I told him that he owes me a I.O.U. on a hundred dollars and a delorian. I told him I would collect at any time. So, while I'm dreaming about what color I will paint my delorian I decided to update another chapter? I mean why not? Not like I have anything better to do…

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. I'm simply a writer writing for laughs.

BACK WITH ABBY AND SAM

"Thank God that's over with" I sighed as I fell into the comfy bed waiting for me.

"No one's happier than me" Sam sighed as she fell into the bed next to mine.

"Yeah, right Sam you weren't sober till we got on this ship! And even then you didn't act sober" I laughed.

"I did too. Kind of" Sam replied as I recalled the day's events.

ABOUT ? HOURS LATER

"Thank you sir, but I'm perfectly capable…" I turned to see the handsomest guy in the world. My friends would say that wasn't much by me since I fall in love easily.

But I'm serious this guy was by far the handsomest. Chad Allen, Brad Pitt, Orlando Bloom were all forgotten as I stared into the bluest eyes I had ever seen. His blond hair was flipped to the side just perfectly.

I don't know how long we stood there just looking at each other, but I know it wasn't long enough. We were interrupted by rude remarks coming from the local drunks.

"Kiss her!" said one.

"if your not gonna kiss her get out of the way" said another.

I took that as my cue to look for Sam. Besides it was better to admire him from afar.

I used to have this crush on a guy at school near my locker. At the time I was obsessed with _Back to the future. _You know the movie with Michael J. Fox where he goes back in time?

Yeah, well the guy I had a crush on's back looked like Michael J. Fox's. So I was obsessed with the guy for a whole school year. Guess what? I only found his name out because I searched the whole stinking year book!

Anyway, I found out he already had a girlfriend. I wasn't about to give him my heart until I knew it wasn't already taken. That's when Sam pulled me over to a poker table.

"Sam, there is no way in Heck I will play poker!" I cried, but stopped when I saw what Sam was getting at. 2 first class tickets on the R.M.S. Titanic were in the middle of the table.

"How well do you play poker?" I asked. Sam smiled.

"Your about to find out" Sam replied.

**A couple minutes later. **

"Oh, I can't look!" I cried covering my eyes. In the last couple minutes I understood why they called her "Sam the poker man."

Yeah, I know corny nickname. Whoever gave her it must have been drunk.

It was the last draw the last chip whatever you called it. All I knew was that if Sam didn't win those tickets all that I had gone through with Sam was for nothing!

The next thing I knew sam was hugging me and screaming that we won.

"You won!" I screamed. Sam nodded her head.

"Now, I know why I put up with you! All those bruises and broken bones finally add up to something!" I squealed. Sam stopped hugging me when what I said sank in.

"Hey, you know you only five minutes before the Titanic leaves" the shop owner said. I looked at the clock on the wall.

"Holy" Sam began.

"Shoot!" I finished.

"Yeah, shoot" Sam said as she shoved the money into her purse. I grabbed the tickets and headed to the door. As soon as Sam got out the door she ran in a random direction.

"Sam wait! Where in the world do you think you're going!" I yelled.

"To the Titanic" Sam said stopping.

"Sam, so you even know where it is" I cried.

"I figured I would find it" Sam replied. "In five minutes!" I yelled, but was cut off as I was hit by the poker hall door causing me to go tumbling into the street.

"Sorry about that" someone said helping me up and the next thing I knew I was looking into those same blue eyes. We stared for a second just like before. But we were cut off by his friend saying that the ship was gonna leave without them.

He let go of my hand and ran after his friend. That's when it hit me what his friend had said.

"Wait! Stop!" I yelled running after them. They stopped causing for me to go flying at their feet. In case you haven't noticed I am the biggest clutz in the world.

I fell off the stands at my third grade music recital causing everyone else to fall also ending my singing career. I picked myself up quickly.

"You always seem to be falling aren't you?" the blond joked.

"Would you happen to know where to find the Titanic?" I asked. I know what a dumb question. The two boys looked at each other.

"That's where were headed. Just follow us" the black haired boy said. By this time Sam had caught up with me.

"Why are we stalking your boyfriend" Sam asked casually as we ran after them.

"First of all he's not my boyfriend. I don't even know his name. Second, were not stalking him. They told me to follow them."

"That never stopped you before…" Sam said.

"What never stopped me before?"

"Every time you're infatuated with a guy you call him your boyfriend. What about the guy by your locker?" I explained to you about him.

"Different time, different situation" I said calmly.

"I don't see anything different about the situation" Sam shot back.

"You're drunk. Your not gonna see anything different about the situation."

"I'm not that drunk" Sam said in defense. That's when I saw the ship pulling away without us.

WITH EVA, MORGAN, AND ELIZABETH

"There is no way you looking through my hair" Eva cried.

"Please Miss we must do an inspection for lice" the frustrated man cried for the fifth time.

"Come on Eva, we did it" Morgan coaxed.

"Fine, but I'm not gonna like it" Eva whimpered.

"Bet ya ten bucks she'll like it" Elizabeth whispered to Morgan pulling out ten bucks.

"I don't gamble, but if I did…" Morgan began.

A COUPLE MINUTES LATER

"That was nothing! I don't know why I didn't get the inspection done sooner!" Eva chattered as they watched for the others from the ship.

Morgan and Elizabeth rolled their eyes. Suddenly, something caught Morgan's eye.

"I think I found Ellie, Stephanie, and Katie. But, where's Abby and Sam?"

WITH STEPHANIE, KATIE, AND ELLIE

"Why do we have to get a inspection and you don't?" Katie asked pointedly.

"Because I'm the Empress and you're not" Ellie replied.

"Well I can make you not be an Empress as quickly as you became one" Katie yelled ready for a fight. Stephanie held her back.

"Come on, Katie let's just go through the inspection and get on the ship" Stephanie said trying to calm Katie down.

"Good! The sooner we can get on the ship, the sooner we can get away from the likes of you" Katie spat. Ellie looked away hurt and climbed up the ramp. She was greeted by Morgan, Eva, and Elizabeth.

"Cool! Nice get-up" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, apparently Katie and Steph don't think so" Ellie sighed.

"They're just jealous" Eva said. Then Stephanie and Katie walked up the ramp.

"So, have you seen Abby and Sam?" Stephanie asked.

"With Abby's luck they probably ended up in a bar" Morgan laughed.

"Have you seen Sam in a bar?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nope. But Abby's told us" Stephanie said. Then the ship began to pull out of port.

"Should we tell them to wait a couple minutes for Sam and Abby?" Katie asked. Morgan shook her head.

"Here they come"

Author's note: I know this was like a extremely long chapter. On my computer it's eight pages! Eight! Seriously, I haven't written that much in a day since… Well, never!  
Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Ha ha ha! I' still laughing because I went in my parent's bedroom with my sister because we wanted to show my dad how loud my sister can arm-pit fart. Well, my sister and I got my dad's attention and then she tried to do it. Well, it wouldn't do it so she ran to get water to put in her arm-pit. She came back and tried again. Still nothing. Well, while she was attempting to arm-pit fart I laid on the edge of the bed.

My dad moved his legs causing me to lose my balance and fall on top of the plastic laundry basket causing underwear to go flying and for my to land on the floor with a bang! I was laughing so hard that I couldn't get up. When I did my mom was at the door asking what the noise was. My sister replied.

"Oh, Abby just fell off the bed. Like she always does." I don't know if you got what happened or are totally confused but whatever.

Anyway, to let you know if you want to be in this story too you can let me know and give me a little bit about you so I can write you in.

I don't feel like writing anyway again, but the woman in this chapter with the short red hair, green hat to go with the matching dress…etc. is Rose's mother. I know I didn't write her like I should have, but it was more fun this way! I decided to take out a part of this and republish it, so if you have already read it you don't have to read it again.

"Passengers! Passengers!" the blond boy yelled as we ran up the ramp. The curator looked at the boys skeptically.

"Ladies come aboard" he said sweetly. The boys stepped aside letting us pass. The blond boy and I shared a look.

"Have you been through the inspection?" The curator asked the boys sharply. I stopped at the stairs and turned around.

"You're so excited to get on the ship and then you go and have second thoughts?" Sam cried.

"Don't worry, I'll be along." I said urging her on.

"Then I want my alcohol" Sam demanded.

"I don't have your alcohol!" I cried. Sam put her hands on her hips.

"I put it in your shoe when you weren't looking"

"You did what!" I cried.

"It's the left one" Sam said casually. I pulled up my dress up enough so I could pull my shoe off. I pulled out the bottle of alcohol in disgust.

"It ain't no spider or nothing" Sam drawled as she grabbed the bottle.

"Ain't isn't a word" I called up the stairs she was climbing.

"Well, you know what is…" Sam started but was cut off by a loud blow horn. I turned back to the two boys and saw that the ship was pulling out without them. The curator had begun to close the door.

"Wait!" I yelled putting my fingers in between the door.

"Stop the ship!" I yelled. The ship came to a sudden stop. I opened the door fully. The men were still standing there.

"Miss these men haven't proved to me that they have been through the inspection…" the curator began, but I cut him off.

"These men are with me. They are my personal attendants and should be treated as such! I will personally be writing a full report about this to the ship's captain…"

"You should have told me that before Miss and I would have let them on" the curator said welcoming them aboard.

With the others

"Oh, look Abby has a boyfriend" Stephanie said.

"Can we go anywhere without Abby falling head over heels for someone?"

"Apparently not" Ellie said.

"Hey, you guys" Sam said approaching them drunkenly.

"Let me guess you got poofed into a bar" Morgan laughed.

"Actually this time it was a poker hall that sells alcohol" Sam said taking another swig out of her bottle.

"That explains the bottle in your hand and the alcohol on your breath" Morgan said shying away.

"Well, let's enjoy our last view of… Where are we anyway?" Elizabeth asked. They all shrugged.

"I just hope Abby has seen the movie and is prepared for whatever happens" Ellie said. Everyone agreed. If Abby didn't know what was going to happen in the movie then they were in for a lot of problems!

With Abby

I groaned as I walked over to my friends.

"Never go into a bar with Sam" I said out of breath leaning against the ship railing.

"Hey, I thought it wasn't too bad" Sam drawled.

"You don't think anything is too bad when you're drunk" I shot back.

"You got that right" Sam cried taking another swig from the bottle.

"So, are you gonna tell us about your new boyfriend?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, from the looks of him he's a definite keeper. Not like that gay guy you liked." Eva added.

"His name was Chad Allen! And liked him until I found out he was gay!" I cried.

"Oh, yeah right" everyone scoffed.

"Okay, you can think what you want. I know the truth!" I said.

"And that would be?" Elizabeth asked.

"That I didn't like Chad Allen after I found out he was gay! And that I haven't spoken a word to the guy you just assume is my boyfriend!"

"A word? I'm sure you've spoken a…" Eva started, but stopped abruptly.

"You sure you haven't a spoken a word?" Eva asked questionly.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"Cause he's heading this way" Eva replied.

"What!" I yelled whirling around. Sure enough he was heading right toward us. "Go to him!" Elizabeth urged pushing me forward knocking me into him.

"Hi, I don't think we met? I'm Jack Dawson." He said holding his hand out to me.

"I'm Abigail. But call me Abby" I said shaking his hand.

"Thanks for that trick you did back there. It saved our hides"

"Don't mention it. Besides you could say were even with that incident in the poker hall" I admitted. He laughed.

"Jack!" a voice called. It sounded familiar. It was his friend that I had helped board the ship. He ran up to us.

"And this is my good friend Fabrizio." He introduced us. We shook hands.

"Your Italian right?" I asked.

"That would be correct senorita" Fabrizio said.

"Do you know any Italians?" I put on my Italian accent.

"I know quite a few misour" I said in Italian. They both looked at me in awe.

"Where did you learn to speak Italian?" Jack asked.

"My life long dream is to be a actress. So when I hear people use a different language or accent I try it out."

"You're a natural at it" Jack said. I blushed.

"Definitely not" I laughed trying to cover my blush.

"The drama club doesn't think much of a person that teaches themselves" I said dryly. That's when I heard someone calling my name.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I will see you again won't I?" I asked maybe a little too quickly.

"Yeah, sure" Jack said. I began to go back to my friends when he grabbed my hand. I turned quickly.

"I can't say anything for that drama club, but according to me you are the best actress I ever laid eyes on" he said.

With the others

"Do you see them?" Eva asked jumping to see above the crowd.

"Nope" Sam drawled.

"Hey, I got this from the guy in the crow's nest!" Ellie said giving the binoculars to Sam. Why in the world did she give them to Sam is still a mystery. Sam dropped her bottle full of alcohol taking the binoculars.

"I thought you loved alcohol" Morgan asked.

"Who said I didn't? Just nothing beats humiliating Abby. Oh, Shame, shame." Sam said.

"What?" everyone asked in unison.

"They're taking their clothes off" Sam cried her eyes never leaving the binoculars. Everyone made a mad dash for the binoculars.

"That's bull…" Eva started.

"Crap" Stephanie finished.

"Well, they were when I had the binoculars" Sam said in self defense.

"Oh, bull" Eva started again.

"Crap" Stephanie finished again.

"Okay, so I admit that I lied and they aint did it okay?" Sam drawled.

"Aint isn't a word" Morgan said.

"Oh, blow it out your…"

"Okay, that's enough" Ellie said stopping Sam from saying what they all knew was coming while accidentally sending the binoculars out of Eva's hands into the wild blue sea. Everyone made a mad dash to the side.

"Oh, that's not good" Stephanie remarked.

"I didn't do it" Eva said putting her hands up in self defense.

"No wonder the ship sinks they lost their binoculars" Morgan said.

"Hey, Abby!" Sam yelled waving her hands wildly.

"Why do you want Abby?" Katie asked. Sam shrugged.

"She always said she wanted to sky dive. Why not throw her over board after it?"

"Sam you aren't seriously thinking of…" Elizabeth started when Abby reappeared from the crowd. They hadn't even reached each other before there was a loud voice screeching.

With Abby

"Abigail Joy Fitzgerald I am ashamed of you! Talking to that low life! Why it's an embarrassment to the Fitzgerald name!" It took me a couple seconds to realize who the voice belonged to. I had never heard it before, yet it sounded vaguely familiar. I turned around and understood why.

When I was little I watched the Titanic with my parents. I of course being the toddler that I was didn't pay attention to it at all. That's the way my parents wanted it of course.

It wouldn't be very good to have your four year old daughter ask you why the people were naked in the movie now would it? So, I have no idea in the world what happens in the movie other than there is a famous nudity scene and that the ship sinks.

But there is another thing I knew. Okay, now back to when my parents were watching the movie and I was doing my own thing. I was playing with my dolls when I heard that voice.

And to this day I have hated it. It sounded so venomous, so mean. I walked out to the living room where my parents were watching the Titanic.

I looked at the lady. She had short red hair, a dark green hat to match her dress, and a green umbrella. I crawled up onto my mother's lap and asked my mother what I thought at the time to be a very important question.

"Mommy," I asked carefully choosing my words.

"Yes, Abby" she asked her eyes never leaving the T.V. screen.

"Is she a bad guy?" I asked pointing to the lady on the screen. My mother turned to me trying to decide how she should answer.

"I suppose so honey." She said turning back to the Television. Well, here I was inches away from that same woman.

"Oh, and Samantha! Look at that dress!" the woman grimanced.

"Excuse me? But what's wrong with it?" Sam said her eyes burning with anger.

"Why it's cover in alcohol! I told you once, I told you a thousand times! No more alcohol! And why, Eleanor I thought you were the practical one of my daughters! The one that wouldn't think of being with such lowlife" she sniffed. We all stared at her stunned.

"Your daughters?" we all asked in unison.

"Yes, of course you are my daughters! Trudy!" the woman yelled.

"Yes, miss?" a sweet looking girl appeared.

"Take the girls to their quarters away from this…" she glanced at the others.

"Filth" she finished putting a handkerchief to her nose. We followed Trudy I mean what else could we do?

R/r This was like an extremely long chapter and I'm sorry about that. In case you didn't know the lady was Rose's mother in the movie. Who apparently is now our mother. I know, this is getting pretty interesting. I hope to get the next one up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading. Now please press that button below and tell me what you think? I would like love to hear from you! You too Morgan!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Okay, you guys I want to thank you like so much for reading this story out of all the others. I just looked at my story traffic for my stories last month when I updated the most. I broke my record! 598 people read my stories! Yeah, for me the best I ever got was 300-400! So, you can see that wishing for a number higher than that was like really pushing my luck! Thanks so much and I really hope that someday I'll get an offer to get all my stories published. After I re-edit them of course! Someday when I become a famous actress I will admit that I was Gooniegirl. I know very unlikely. But isn't that what dreams are? Okay, now on with the story.

WITH THE OTHERS

"Can you believe that woman called us filth?" Eva cried.

"Yeah, she needs to look in the mirror!" Katie said disgusted.

"My point exactly" Eva agreed.

"So, what should we do now?" Morgan asked. They all shrugged. Most of the people had left the deck.

"Let's try to find our rooms I guess" Stephanie said. They all agreed and began the long trek to find their apartments.

WITH ELLIE, SAM, AND ABBY

"Miss Abigail I thought you would look very pretty in this one" the serving woman named Trudy said reappearing with the most Magnificat dress I had ever seen. It was pink silk with a ruffled train and a pink rose evenly centered on the bodice. I gasped.

"Is there something wrong Miss Abigail?" Trudy asked nervously.

"No, I am quite all right. It's just… so beautiful isn't it?" I asked. Trudy smiled.

"It's nothing without a person in it" Trudy said helping me into it. I looked at myself in the full length mirror. I was beautiful.

"Now let's see if we can't fix that hair into a bun" Trudy said.

A LITTLE BIT LATER

I paused outside the room. I heard Sam's voice already being her lively self. I couldn't imagine what she was telling the people around her. Probably anything she could make up. I leaned against the big glass doors. I didn't want to go into the first class dining room.

I saw Ellie and Sam having fun, but I couldn't bring myself to go in there. I loved pretending that I was some princess in a fairy tale, but not here. This place was so beautiful, but my friends were somewhere else, in a not so beautiful place. Besides I told myself I wasn't hungry.

Why go in there and act like your normal? I was tired of pretending to be someone else. Just for once I wanted to be Abby. I decided to go for a walk. After all it was a beautiful night.

I needed to think things through anyway. I needed to think some things through. Sometimes you need to stop, take a walk, and think about where your life is headed.

There is a time in every girl's life where they need to realize why they put on this earth. Some people go to the grave never really knowing why they put there on this earth. I don't want to be one of those people.

You need to stop and think about your future. If you don't you'll be that eighty year old woman in a nursery home who lived her whole life on her best friend's couch eating potato chips unemployed. Yeah, I know in high school that the part about eating potato chips doesn't sound that bad.

I climbed down the stairs and onto the deck. There was no one around which was good since then I wouldn't be disturbed. Those are some awful pretty stars I thought as I walked to the railing at the back of the ship.

The railing was the only thing keeping me from not going over as I watched the peaceful sea. I have always been the dare-devil in my family. The one that could jump off the house onto a trampoline and land on the ground without a scratch. The one that could swing as high as I could go and jump off without getting any more than a scratch. I used to scare the crap out of my parents.

You can imagine what they thought when I turned fourteen and I jumped off a cliff into icy water…just for the fun of it. So, it wasn't unnatural for me when I climbed over the railing of that ship.

Actually, now that I think of it to me then it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Now, to set things straight I was not suicidal. I have never been. With Ellie, Eva, Sam, Morgan, Stephanie, Katie, and Elizabeth how could I ever be depressed?

Here's a mental note for you. I had absolutely every intention of climbing back over…as soon as I pleased the dare-devil in me. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice. I turned quickly almost losing my footing as I turned. I looked up into the face of the man who had saved me only hours before.

We stood there for a couple seconds just staring at each other. Finally he said something. He said three simple words.

"Don't do it." I looked at him confused.

"Don't do what?" I asked cautiously.

"Jump." He said then whispered don't jump.

"Come on I'll help you over." He said taking my hand. I looked at him, then at his hand.

"You're crazy" I said lightly. He smiled that smile that I was beginning to see a lot.

"That's what everyone says, but with all due respect I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship" he replied. I laughed softly.

"So, will you let me pull you over?" Jack asked.

"It's not like anyone else is applying for the job" I said jokingly making him laugh.

"Okay, put your feet one at a time on the railing and I'll pull you over." He said still holding my hand as tightly as ever. I lifted up my dress so I could place my foot on the railing, but as I did my foot slipped.

I screamed as my body plunged downward. I was sure he was going to let go. This is the part where any sane person would say that they saw their life flash before their eyes. Well, I'm not completely sane I guess. I mean it was my choice to climb over the railing.

I shut my eyes waiting for the cold rush of the water and the hard smack of the ship hitting my body. But surprisingly that feeling didn't come. Only, the feeling of a warm hand still in mine and the cool wind. I opened my eyes to find myself looking into his cool sea blue ones.

"I've got you! I won't let you go!" he cried as he pulled my body upward. I made it to my earlier position behind the railing and climbed over it into his waiting arms. We feel to the hard wood deck floor in a heap.

The next thing I knew the lady who claimed to be my mother was screaming. I got up quickly my dress still hicked up a bit.

"What made you think you could put your hands on my daughter" she yelled.

"Were coming Abby!" Sam yelled as she down the stairs heading from the first class deck. She was followed by Ellie. The next thing I knew the lady who claimed to be my mother was shaking me.

"What did he do to you! Tell me!" she cried fiercely.

"Nothing!" I cried.

"Don't lie to me" she cried smacking me across the face.

"Hey, hey hey" Ellie said.

"Has it ever occurred to you that nothing happened? Maybe she fell over the side and he helped her or something" Ellie stated. I felt my cheek. Blood was flowing lightly.

"Abigail, tell me what happened" the lady who claimed to be my mother said more quietly. What Ellie said must have taken its toll on her. At least she listened to one daughter I thought.

"I was standing at the railing and I was leaning over so far that I slipped. Mr. Dawson here saved me and I would have gone over the edge if not for him" I said. It sounded like a perfect explanation.

"And why were you leaning so far over?" she asked suspiciously.

"Uh, I was uh trying to see uh…" I stammered looking at Sam and Ellie for help.

"Are you talking about those spinny things at the bottom of the ship?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, the propellers! That's it" I cried.

"Aha" the lady who claimed to be my mother said skeptically. 

"Was that the way of it Mr. Dawson?" she asked almost hoping he would say no. He looked at me and for one moment I thought he would tell. No I begged him with my eyes.

He must have seen my eyes because he said that was pretty much the way it was. The men holding him let him go and the lady that called herself my mother hurried me up the stairs and into the first class area.

R/r what do you think? I think it's probably one of the best chapters I ever did! But it's not for me to decide. It's you. So like I said tell me what you think…


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I am like completely and totally in Titanic mode! I have many modes. I have the outsider mode. I have a back to the future mode. I have a Star Wars mode. I have a star trek mode. I have a Ferris buller mode. I have a three musketeer mode. Oh, and I have a mode for every guy I have ever fallen head over heels for. One of them is Leonardo Dicaprio of course. Okay, so I can dream can't I? Morgan I know you are laughing right now. Anyway, on with my story!

With the others directly after finding their room

"How come I'm the one that has to bunk alone?" Morgan asked her hands on her hips.

"Because the others already claimed the other bunks" Eva said her hands also on her hips.

"I don't want to be bunking with total strangers! Besides they're guys!" Morgan insisted.

"They aren't just any guys. One of them is Abby's boyfriend. You can tell him all those stories about her ex-lovers and all the crazy stuff she's done!" Katie pointed out.

"That's something Sam would do" Morgan said.

"And what's so wrong with playing Sam for a while huh?" Stephanie asked.

"A lot of things" Morgan stated. They all looked at her.

"Okay," she said leaving the room. She reentered quickly.

"But I won't enjoy it" she said leaving again.

Morgan's P.O.V.

I don't know why one of them couldn't have moved instead of me. I mean couldn't they have got a cot or something put in there so we could at least be together. I sighed as I headed to the room. The room was like all the others except it had three men and a girl.

That girl being me. Abby's boyfriend and his friend were sitting on the bottom bunk talking, but they went silent when I walked in.

"Hi, I'm Jack. You're one of Abby's friends aren't you?" Abby's boyfriend said getting up from his seat on the bed to shake my hand.

"This is my friend Fabrizo." He said motioning for his friend to come over. His friend had black hair and brown eyes. He was somewhat handsome I thought as I stared into his big brown puppy dog eyes. His hand was warm and soft I thought as we shook hands.

"I'm Morgan and yes Abby and I are very close." I stated.

"So, if you don't mind me asking are you her personal attendant?" Jack asked. I stopped weighing my options. I knew that Abby was to play the part of a first class lady. I also knew that first class ladies weren't friends with the third class.

"Well, no actually I'm strictly her friend. You see..." I said sitting down on the bottom bunk opposite of them.

"Abby isn't like the normal first class ladies. She's friends with the lower classes as much as she is friends with the upper. It doesn't matter the status of someone. It matters more if they can make her laugh and be a true friend to her."

"I bet you're a very good friend to her" Fabrizo said.

"We have a lot in common. The biggest being we both have a love of art."

"Really? May we see some of your work?" Jack asked. I hesitated as I looked down at my bags at my feet. I don't like people looking at my drawings. They have to be really special people. Some people can ruin everything you work for with just one look. A look of disgust.

I looked at the both of them. They didn't look like they would be disgusted with my work. They actually looked happy to see them.

"Alright" I said as I pulled out my notebooks.

"I have never seen a notebook like this" Jack said as I handed him one of them.

"They have lines on every page"

"Yeah, well they are specially made." I explained. Not a total lie. I'm sure they had a special process to be made.

"These are amazing!" Fabrizo said.

"Oh, why thank you. I hope to be a real artist someday" I said my voice full of gratitude.

"Do you draw?" I asked openly.

"Jack does" Fabrizo said.

"Show them" Fabrizo urged.

"Alright" Jack said pulling out a sketch pad.

"There not that good" Jack said handing me the sketch pad. I opened it up and was amazed by what I saw. They were the most beautiful drawings I had ever seen. I turned the page and stopped.

I had seen this drawing before. My parents took me to an art museum once. The tour guide said that the picture was retrieved from the water after the Titanic sank. The picture was of… Abby. Now, I was freaked.

Your best friend's boyfriend drew a picture of your best friend and it is in a museum! Abby was leaning against the railing yet looking directly at the artist. She wore what she wearing when she got on the boat. The sunlight was highlighting her hair just perfectly. I looked up to find them both staring at me.

"Is this Abby?" I asked cautiously. Jack blushed.

"Yeah, she didn't know I was doing it though" he said.

"You got her exactly right. Right down to her eyes" I complimented.

"You think she'd like it? I want to give it to her since she helped us onto the ship and all" Jack said. I smiled.

"I think she'd love it"

THE NEXT DAY

ABBY AND JACK WALKING ON THE DECK

"Well, we have walked around this deck ten times and chewed over about my life, but for some reason I sense that you didn't want to talk to me about my family history" Jack said as he stopped to lean against the railing.

"Your right" I smiled.

"I wanted to thank you. For everything that you did last night. You saved my life."

"I guess I did. Didn't I?" Jack laughed.

"Jack, I have to be honest with you" I said quietly leaning against the railing beside him.

"I wouldn't have jumped"

"I know" he said.

"You know" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but you still needed saving even if you weren't going to jump" he said.

"Are you always this blunt?" I asked playfully.

"Pretty much" he laughed.

"Abby I'm glad you sought me out." He said seriously. I looked at him.

"And why is that?" I asked waiting for him to go on.

"You might want to sit down" he said gesturing towards the seating area.

"Alright" I said nervously not having a clue as to what he was talking about. We sat down and that's when he did it. He pulled out a drawing and set it on the table in front of me. I gasped. It was me.

I was leaning against the railing with my head turned toward the artist. I was wearing what I had been when I first arrived and my hair was blowing in the wind. I was speechless. I looked over at Jack. He was obviously waiting for me to say something.

"I don't know what to say" I laughed.

"Don't say anything just take it" he said smiling.

"What do I owe you" I asked reaching for my purse but he grabbed my hand.

"I don't want your money" he said.

"Then what do you want?" I asked quietly. You're probably thinking that something is going to ruin this beautiful romantic moment. Well, you guessed it. Only it isn't a something it's a someone. You guessed it. Sam.

"Hey, lovebirds" Sam said pulling up a chair and sitting down. I looked at her. She sat there for a couple minutes with this crazy grin on her face.

"Uh, Sam would you like to introduce yourself?" I asked sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact I would" Sam said.

"I'm Sam, Abby's friend. I love alcohol, having a fun time, and ruining Abby's relationships. Okay, I think that's it. I got to go. Bye." Sam said racing off probably to find more alcohol. As soon as she was out of ear shot we burst out laughing.

LATER

"How come you never told me you were an artist" I asked.

"Well, as I recall you never asked me" Jack replied.

"True" I laughed.

"Would you like to see my other work?" he asked pushing a sketch pad across the table.

"Of course" I said setting my tea down and opening it. The first picture was of a lady with moth eaten clothes and a lot of jewelry.

"That's Madame De Bu. She works at the poker hall where I met you. She sits there every night wearing all the jewelry she has just waiting for her long lost love." Jack explained.

"That's sad." I admitted as I turned the page.

"Well, well, well" I said in astonishment.

"Are these drawn from real life?" I asked as I flipped through. They were nude girls.

"Yeah, the good thing about Paris is there are lots of women willing to take their clothes off" he said.

"Wow, you do get around" I laughed. I handed him back the sketch pad.

"You have a gift Jack. You see people" I said.

"I see you" he said taking the sketch book.

"And?" I asked carefully.

"You aren't like the other first class girls. You're smart, funny, beautiful…"

WITH SAM AND ELLIE

FINISHING TEA WITH THEIR MOTHER

"I hear that Lord Chamberlain has a mistress and that he wants to divorce his wife" the duchess said. Sam spit out her tea. Ellie kicked her giving her why'd-you-do-that look.

"My goodness are you alright dear" the duchess said.

"Yes, I just didn't know that first class women gossiped like third class wrenches" Sam said meaningfully.

"Well, I never…" the empress said.

"Oh, I bet you have…"

"Oh, here comes that vulgar Brown woman. Let's get up before she sits with us" their mother said. They all followed her.

The truth was that Sam liked her. Or that vulgar brown woman as her supposed to be mother called her. She didn't think twice about speaking her mind. Plus, she was vulgar. And as we all know Sam likes vulgar.

"Hello girls I was hoping to catch you at tea" Mrs. Brown said with her heavy western accent.

"Were awful sorry you missed it. The countess and I were just off to take air on the boat deck" their mother said rudely. "

Well, I'll join you. I have to catch up on my gossip anyway" Mrs. Brown said.

"Are you coming Sam, Ellie?" their mother asked.

"I think we'll stay here and have tea a spell" Ellie replied.

"Alright, as long as you don't get into trouble" their mother said. As soon as she was out of ear shot Sam started.

"Man, I hate that woman. Why does she have to be our mother?"

"We can't choose our mothers" Ellie sighed.

"Yeah, well the only reason she is our mother is cause God has a sense of humor" Sam replied.

"You got that right" Ellie agreed.

"So, you know…" Sam started but Ellie cut her off.

"You see that white haired guy over there?"

"Yeah, so what he your long lost great grandfather or something?" Sam drawled.

"No, idiot he's the captain" Ellie replied.

"Your great grandfather's a captain" Sam asked.

"Just shut up so we can hear him" Ellie snapped.

"What if I don't want to hear some old fart talk?" Sam shot back.

"Then shut up so I can hear the old fart talk" Ellie replied.

"So, you haven't lit the last four boilers" the other man said.

"No, but were making excellent time" the captain said.

"What if you lit the last four boilers? Get to America a whole day early? Think of the newspapers. Go out with a bang old man" the other man persuaded. That's when Ellie jumped up. She knew that maybe there was a chance she could stop the Titanic from sinking. After the man left Ellie walked over to the captain.

"Uh, Sir I overheard your conversation with that man and I want to tell you not to listen to him. Sure it would make headlines, but what if something goes wrong. Like the ship gets hit by an iceberg? May I point out that you only have life boats for half of the people on this ship" Ellie stated.

The captain looked at her for a couple minutes then spoke.

"I respect your opinion, but I can assure you not to worry about this ship. It was made to be unsinkable and I can guarantee you it is. Now, if you would excuse me I need to put four more boilers on" he said leaving.

"Well, I tried" Ellie shrugged.

R/r Tell me what you think! Oh, and thanks for talking to me Morgan tonight! It was good to talk to you again…


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Hey, I can't wait to finish this whole story! I am so excited because I have so many ideas that I'm going crazy! I promise that I will finish this story before school starts again. Or at least I'll try since I'm going to Walt Disney world soon! Okay, so I'm flying on a plane for the first time and I'm kind of scared. So, if the plane goes down and I die or if terrorists take over the plane or if… You get the picture. So, if I die and am unable to finish this story I want my best friend Morgan to finish it for me as well as my other stories. Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: (I know that I haven't put one of these on in a while) I don't own anything besides my characters. But since my characters are real people I'll say that I own myself, Abby.

WITH ABBY AND JACK

"Why can't I be more like you Jack? Head off to the horizon whenever I feel like it. Say that we go there sometime to that pier and ride that rollercoaster even if we only talk about it." I said leaning against the railing.

"No, we'll do it. We'll drink cheep beer. Ride the rollercoaster till we throw up. Ride horses on the beach. But you'll have to do it like a real cowboy, none of that sidesaddle stuff." That all sounded wonderful to me. Well, all accept the drinking cheep beer part. Seeing Sam drunk had cured me of any ideas I had about drinking. That is one thing I am extremely grateful to her for. She showed me what it's like to be drunk.

"Could you teach me" I asked.

"Teach you what?" Jack asked as he looked out at the horizon.

"Teach me to ride a horse" I said.

"You mean you never rode one?" Jack asked in surprise.

"No" I laughed.

"Teach me to ride like a man"

"I'll teach you to spit tobacco like a man" Jack joked in a southern accent.

"Teach me to spit like a man" I said in an even better southern accent.

"You are gonna be an actress some day, I can feel it" Jack laughed.

"Well, you aren't so bad yourself" I said hitting him playfully.

"So, do you really want to know how to spit?" Jack asked questionly.

"I said it didn't I?" I replied.

"Okay, how about right now" Jack asked pulling me over to another railing.

"No, Jack what if someone sees" I cried looking around self consciously.

"Who cares? It's not like they haven't spit before" Jack said making me laugh.

"Okay, now watch me…" he said right before he slurped and spit sending it out into the sea.

"That's disgusting" I cried.

"Now, it's you turn" Jack said waiting to see what I would do. I looked around and saw that no one was looking and spit.

"That was pitiful" Jack cried.

"Okay, watch me again. See you put some back into it, ark your neck, and then just let it fly. Wow, did you see the range on that thing" Jack said. "Now, you try again" I did what he said and the spit went farther than it had before.

"Oh, that was better, but you really have to ark it back" Jack said slurping up some spit. Suddenly, I turned around to find that the lady that claimed to be my mother and some of her ladies. I stopped jack just in time before he spit.

"Mother, you already know Mr. Dawson" I said politely.

"Yes, I suppose I do" she said rudely.

"Uh, Mother is it okay if Jack comes and eats dinner with us" I asked. Okay, so it was a huge leap to think that my mother would allow him to sit at the same table as her. I saw her face get red in anger.

But she calmed herself and said politely "If it is Mr. Dawson's wish."

"Sure, that'd be nice" Jack said. Suddenly, the trumpet cried out which meant that it was time for dinner.

"Why do they always announce dinner like its some kind of Calvary charge" Molly Brown asked. I laughed along with her.

"Well, we must dress Jack so I'll see at dinner" I said leading my mother back to our rooms.

WITH THE OTHERS AT LUNCH

"So, how was it?" Eva asked sitting down at a table beside Morgan.

"How was what?"

"You know. The sleeping arrangements" Eva reminded her.

"Oh, that yeah it went fine. I met a really nice guy"

"You don't mean that you're falling for Abby's boyfriend do you?" Elizabeth asked joining the conversation.

"Only you would think that" Morgan pointed out.

"Well, who is this boy?" Stephanie asked sitting down beside them.

"I invited him and Abby's boyfriend to eat with us" Morgan said.

"Well, this is gonna be good" Katie said.

"Oh, there they are" Morgan said waving them over to their table.

"Hi, so these are all your friends" Jack said.

"Yeah, you guys want to introduce yourselves" Morgan asked her friends.

"I'm Eva" Eva said sticking out her hand. They both shook it.

"I'm Katie and that's Stephanie"

"I'm Elizabeth"

"And you know me"

A COUPLE MINUTES LATER

"Well, there is this guy that Katie, Abby, and I are friends with. Well one day he started bugging Abby and she said 'You know your eye brows are a different color than your hair. Sometimes I just want to take a red paint brush and paint them red.' Well he didn't like that so he said 'You know who you remind me of? My grandmother.' Abby said 'really.' And then he said 'Yeah, you know why cause she's dead." Stephanie said. Everyone laughed.

"Well, it was fun and all, but I have to go meet Abby" Jack said getting up from the table.

"Oh, you guys have a date" Elizabeth squealed.

"I guess you could say that" Jack admitted. "You should bring her down here sometime" Eva said.

AT DINNER

I was really nervous I mean I didn't want the other people to intimidate Jack. The other rich people like my mother didn't understand the lower classes. The lady that claims to be my mother said that there is someone she wants me to meet. To make matters worse Trudy put me in my best dress.

One made of red satin with black lace on top. Exactly like the girl had on the front of the movie cover. I didn't want to intimidate jack by my clothing since he was probably just gonna wear his normal clothes. Not like I cared cause I didn't.

I walked to the grand staircase nervously. That's when I spotted him. He was wearing a tux and his hair was slicked back. I couldn't believe how handsome he looked. We met at the middle of the grand staircase. He took my hand and kissed it just like any gentleman would do. I laughed.

"I saw that on nickelodeon once and I always wanted to do it" he explained. He took me by the arm and we walked around.

"Mother you know Jack Dawson" I said. Her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. It was very funny actually. That's when I realized she was being escorted by a man. He had dark hair and kind eyes.

"Abigail, this is the person I wanted to introduce you to. Please let me introduce Cal." She said. He took my hand and kissed it tenderly.

"Oh, you must be Jack Dawson, I heard much about you" he said politely.

"Hmm, it seems you could almost pass for a gentleman" he said rudely.

"Almost" Jack repeated.

"Excuse me Cal and mother but I need to introduce Jack to some other people. So, if you'd excuse us" I said, but Cal grabbed my hand.

"Till we meet again Abigail" he said kissing it. As soon as he released it we fled.

"Who is that?" Jack asked as we hit behind a pillar.

"I don't know, but I sure don't like him" I admitted.

"He was totally hitting on you, you know" he laughed.

"He was? Oh, this is horrible. I think she wants me to marry him." I cried.

"Hey, hey" he said pulling me close.

"It's gonna be alright. You have me remember" I laughed softly.

"I'm not gonna let that guy take you if you don't want to go" he said.

"Come on it's time to eat" I said.

LATER AT THE TABLE

"Mr. Dawson is joining us from the third class, he was very helpful to my daughter last night" my mother said. She was letting everyone know how charitable she was. Which of course she wasn't.

"Mr. Dawson is quite a fine artist. He was kind enough to show me his work today" I said trying to stick up for him.

"Abby and I differ in our opinions of fine art, not to impute your work sir" my mother said. She could not let it go could she? I saw that Jack leaned over to ask Ellie what utensils to use.

"Just work your way in" I heard her say. I turned to Mr. Andrews the man who built the ship.

"You have a beautiful ship Mr. Andrews. I do hope that you continue to make ships as grand as this one" I said.

"That's very nice of you to say Abigail, but I think that the Titanic is one of a kind and that it'd be a shame to make more of something that is more beautiful by itself." I smiled.

"You have a point sir and I agree with you entirely." That's when I heard my mother start up again.

"So where do you live Mr. Dawson?"

"Well, right now I'm on the R.M.S. Titanic and after that I'm on God's good humor."

"And how is it you came to be here" Cal joined in.

"I work my way from ship to ship, but I won my ticket in a lucky hand at poker." Jack said reminding me of how we met.

"And you find that ruthless existence appealing do you?" my mother asked.

"Well, that was rude" Sam blurted out. Ellie reached out to kick her but missed and hit me.

"Oww" I whispered.

"Sorry" Ellie whispered back.

"As a matter of fact I do." Jack started.

"I got all I need right here. I got air in my lungs. A few sheets of paper. I like never knowing where I'm gonna end up and who I'm gonna meet" Jack said staring meaningfully at me.

"I learn to take life as it comes at me. Yesterday, I was sleeping under a bridge. Today, I'm drinking shampane with you fine people." Jack said making everyone laugh.

"I feel like life's a gift and I don't intend on wasting it" he added.

"Well said Jack" Molly Brown commented. I raised my glass to make a toast.

"To making it count" I cried.

"To making it count" everyone said after me. That's when I took my first sip of alcohol. It was bitter, but cold.

LATER

"You ready to go to a real party?" Jack asked.

"I don't know Jack. What if we get caught?"

"We won't. I promise you."

"Fine" I said.

"Besides your friends have been asking about you." Jack said pulling me toward the lower decks. We were greeted by loud Celtic music.

As soon as we got down there a little girl with pretty brown hair grabbed Jack's hand. Jack laughed.

"Okay, Cora I'll dance with you, but I have to make sure this pretty lady gets to her friends" he said gesturing to me. I blushed. The little girl nodded and followed us as we searched for the others. Suddenly, I caught sight of them.

They all had dancing partners. But what surprised me was Morgan was dancing with Fabrizo and they looked like they were having fun. Not that I didn't thought they wouldn't, just Morgan wasn't one to fall in love with someone from a totally different world.

I was the one to be counted on to do something like that. I hadn't told anyone not even Jack this, but I was beginning to think he was the one.

R/r This is getting pretty interesting isn't it? Ha ha ha!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: This story may seem hurried since I have only three hours and ten minutes to do it, but I'll try my best.

Disclaimer: I own Abby and no one else considering that they are real people. I do not own or claim to own any rights to the Titanic or James Cameron. I am simply a high schooler writing for laughs and giggles.

ABBY'S P.O.V.

WITH THE OTHERS IN THIRD CLASS

I found a seat to sit and watch everyone dance. The music was so lively and fun that I caught myself tapping my foot to the music a few times. Everyone was having so much fun. Watching them was like Christmas and Halloween all jumbled together. I was watching Jack twirl Cora when suddenly Jack stopped.

"I'm gonna dance with her now alright" he said taking my hand. Cora nodded and went to sit down on her father's lap.

"No, Jack I can't!" I cried as he pulled me towards him.

"Were gonna have to get a little bit closer" Jack said as he pulled me to him. He looked over at Cora and saw that she was starting to get jealous.

"Don't worry Cora, your still my best girl" he said sweetly. Cora smiled. Jack start to twirl me, but I stopped.

"I don't know the steps" I cried.

"Neither do I just go with it" he yelled over the music as we danced this way and that. Jack pulled me up onto a platform and began to do a clogging technique. I was always good with copying things that I had only seen once. After he stopped I took off my high heeled shoes and copied his clogging technique perfectly. Jack stood there watching in awe.

"Where'd you learn to do that" he yelled over the music as he twirled me around.

"I taught myself" I yelled back. Then Jack grabbed my hand and planting our feet in one place we spun around in a circle.

"No, Jack" I laughed as I began to feel dizzy. The song ended and we headed over to a table for a drink. The others greeted us with compliments on our dance technique.

"That was amazing! You have to teach me sometime" Eva laughed.

"Hey, how about we show these third class people how people from the 24th centry do it" Morgan asked.

"Yeah" everyone said in unison.

"Hey, Abby do you have your iPod?" Eva asked. I pulled it out of my pocket.

"What do you think to start with?" I asked turned it on.

"How about cotton eyed Joe?" Morgan asked.

"Perfect" Elizabeth agreed. We all climbed onto the stage.

"Okay, everyone can we have your attention please?" Eva asked. Jack whispered something to Fabrizo.

"Okay, now we felt that you would enjoy some music from where we come from. The song were gonna start out with is Cotton eyed Joe. It's very fast paced and there is a dance to it. You can join in whenever you want." Eva announced.

"Hit it" Katie yelled as I hit the play button. The song came on immediately and we all began the line dance. We have always added our own moves to it where we grab hands of the person next to you and spin. Everyone was really getting into it. Suddenly, Jack and Fabrizo climbed onto the stage and began to do it with us. Jack and I twirled around laughing

The song came to an end and Morgan picked a song.

"This is a slower song to cool you down." Morgan said as she put on my favorite song "Beautiful soul" by Jesse McCartney. Jack took my hand and kissed it.

"May I have this dance" he asked.

"Of course sir" I laughed as he pulled me close to him. We slow danced quietly just listening to the lyrics of the song. That's when he whispered those three words my heart had been waiting to hear. "I love you."

I looked up from his shoulder and into those deep blue eyes. "I love you too" I whispered. He leaned in to kiss me. And as soon as our lips meant I knew that he was one I would marry him someday. The song stopped and everyone cheered as we kissed.

We broke it off laughing. I turned to look at the others. They all had their thumbs up.

"I think it's time to get you back up to where you belong" Jack whispered in my ear.

"I belong with you" I whispered back. He looked at me. Really looked at me and whispered

"I know." He led me up to the first class deck.

"You know you have the most beautiful soul I have ever seen" he whispered in my ear as we embraced before we parted to go our separate ways. Him to third class. Me to first.

MORGAN'S POV

We went back to our rooms after the party and all everyone talked about was Abby and Jack kissing.

"Can you believe they did that?" Eva said.

"Yeah, I think she's really serious about him" Stephanie said.

"I think she'll totally get over him" Elizabeth said.

It was hard to escape from their opinions about Abby and Jack but I managed to get to my quarters and have a chat with Fabrizo. I really like him a lot, but I'll have to leave him anyway when we go back to the real world.

ABBY'S P.O.V.

THE NEXT MORNING

HAVING TEA WITH CAL

"I had hoped you would come to me last night" he said taking a sip of tea.

"I was tired" I admitted which wasn't a complete lie.

"Your exertions down below deck were downright exhausting" he said meaning he had seen me dancing with Jack. He may have even seen us kiss.

"You will never act like that again Abigail. Do you understand me?" he yelled.

"I'm not a foreman in one of your mills that you can command" I said strongly.

"You have just been made my fiancé. My wife in practice if not by law." He yelled pushing the table over and sending the china flying.

"Now if you'd excuse me" he said leaving me in tears.

R/r I felt like updating twice today! Tell me what you think! Please like no one's reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Hey, guess what! A lady from my church let me borrow her computer for like two weeks! I promise that I will update more often during this time and maybe even finish the story! I know that some of you are unsure if this is a good story to have in the Titanic section. For some people Titanic is more than a movie. It's a way of life. I don't know what the Titanic means for me yet, but by the end of this story I will hopefully have the answer. I know that I come up with some weird and crazy ideas and that they can sometimes be hard to swallow. But I feel like this is a story that deserves to belong here because it is so unique.

This story isn't all about romance. It's an adventure, but more than even that it's a story of friendship. That is the truth in this web of my imagination. There really is a Sam out there. There really is a Morgan. All my characters are written off of my best friends. I know that this story isn't magic.

But what my friends and I have is. So if you feel that the story is completely bogus then I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you can't please everyone. But I ask you to continue reading this story so our magic can live on in the hearts of you. I know this was extremely sappy and maybe even the worst author's note ever. Forgive me and as I try to say every time… Read on.

Fiancé! I thought as I raced to my mother's chambers. There she was in a dark green dress with a matching hat sitting calmly sipping tea. I had enough of her.

"My dear Abigail, what is the matter?" she asked in genuine concern. That's when my anger that I had been holding at Cal exploded.

"You know what's the matter" I yelled flipping the table just as Cal had done moments before. She stood up in fright. That's when I looked into her eyes. They were so full of fear and pain. I stopped. My eyes had probably looked the same as hers did right now when Cal flipped the table. I sat down in a chair opposite of where she had been sitting.

"Dearest why are you crying? What have I done to upset you so?" she asked walking over to me. Yeah, I know this doesn't sound like the lady that pulled me away from my third class friends in the beginning of the story. She pulled up and chair and sat down waiting till I was ready to talk. She didn't have to wait long.

I looked into her eyes, tears blinding my vision, and asked a simple question. "Have you ever been in love?"

She smiled lightly and looked down at her hands as if they would give some answer. She said nothing for so long that I was sure that she was never going to answer, but eventually she did.

"I too loved a man of lower rank than me. His name was David Hoover. Oh, how I loved him. He had these green, cat like eyes and dark long hair. We met on an ocean liner a bit smaller than this one. My parents being the wealthy people with a reputation to protect, that they were did as I did to you. They forbid me to ever see him again. I adored my parents and knew that what they felt was the best for me, well must be the best. I left that ship without so much as a goodbye to him, not that he was willing to give it anyway. Fore as I got off I saw a man and a woman kissing. Guess who the man was?"

"David Hoover" I guessed.

"Yes, our eyes met briefly, but he never stopped kissing her. He hadn't one thought of me as he kissed her." She said softly.

"It'll be the same with you. He'll leave you wallowing in the dust just like David did to me. I don't want your heart broken like mine was. I felt that arranging a marriage was the best thing to do for you. I picked someone who wouldn't dream of breaking your delicate heart." She finished.

I nodded my head, my tears had dried, but with them so had my heart. I knew I had to listen to her. Besides there always was a chance that Cal would die on the Titanic. But I knew that was a huge chance. Many of the rich people got off.

Suddenly, the door opened loudly and there stood Sam drenched to the bone holding the binoculars. I burst out laughing.

"Hey, I wouldn't be laughing Abby. I can easily help you furfill that dream to sky dive." Sam threatened as she began to ring out her dress.

"Hey, looks like you had a tea party gone wrong. Who'd you invite Jason?" Sam joked gesturing towards Trudy who was cleaning up the table that I had turned over. Poor Trudy! Two tables in one day! Our mother had left to find Sam a towel and returned, her face a mix of anger and disgust.

"Samantha, the carpet" she cried.

"Yeah, that's carpet, I'm Sam, and that's Abby. Now that were all reacquainted le's sit down and watch Southpark" Sam said sarcastically.

"Uh Sam, there is no T.V. here" I explained.

"I know it was a joke" Sam said as if I was the dumbest person in the world.

THE NEXT DAY

CHURCH

"I can't believe you dragged me into this" Sam said through gritted teeth as we sang.

"It's a natural occurrence of every Sunday" I said calmly.

"I'll tell you a natural occurrence…" Sam muttered under her breath. I went right back on singing with Ellie. But what I didn't know was that outside something important was happening.

"I just need to speak to someone for a second" Jack cried trying to get into the church service.

"I was just here last night. Don't you remember me?" he tried again.

"No, sir I don't" the man repeated for the third time. Suddenly, the doors opened to reveal Cal.

"Abigail asked me to give this to you" he said coldly handing Jack twenty bucks.

"No, I don't want your money. I just need to talk to Abby for a second" Jack repeated.

"She also told me to remind you Mr. Dawson that you hold a third class ticket and she holds a first" Cal said rudely.

"Make sure that Mr. Dawson get's back where he belongs" he said handing the money to the two men guarding the door.

LATER

WALKING ALONG THE DECK

"Mr. Andrews I added up the sum in my head. The number of life boats times the capacity of the ship. It seems that there are not enough life boats" I stated. Mr. Andrews smiled.

"You're correct of course. The deck was thought to be too cluttered by some with the right amount of life boats."

"Such a waste on an unsinkable ship" Cal commented dryly.

"Sleep well, Abigail. I built you a good ship" Mr. Andrews stated. That's when I felt a hand pull me backwards. I looked back to find Jack. I made sure no one was looking then followed Jack into the weight room. Jack pushed me lightly against the window.

"Jack, this just isn't possible" I stated moving to leave. Jack put his hand across the doorway.

"I just need to talk to you" he said. I sighed.

"Fine, but I'm not going to change my mind. I'm marrying Cal. I love Cal." I stated coldly.

"No, you don't" he said.

"Don't tell me what to think" I said cruelly.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you love him" he demanded.

"That's ridiculous" I cried in defiance.

"I'll tell you what ridiculous Abby. The idea that you could love that stuck up pig" Jack cried. I moved to leave but he stopped me.

"Please let me get this off my heart, then I'll let you go" he pleaded. I nodded.

"Look, Abby you're no picnic. Sometimes you're a spoiled brat even, but underneath that you're the most beautiful, wonderful, astounding, woman that I've ever known"

"I'm not an idiot, Abby. I have ten bucks in my pocket. I have nothing to offer you, I know that. I'm doomed to love you forever. You jump, I jump remember. I can't turn away without knowing that you'll be alright." He finished.

"Is that the speech you give all your girlfriends" I asked softly.

"I never had any others girlfriends. Only you." He whispered stepping closer. I pushed him away lightly.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna be alright. Really."

"Really? You see I don't think so Abby. They've got you trapped and you're gonna die if you don't break free. Maybe, not right away because you're strong. But eventually that fire I love about you is gonna die" he said softly brushing a stray hair out of my face.

"You can't save me Jack" I said softly.

"Your right. Only you can save yourself" he said leaning in for a kiss. I pushed him away and left slamming the door shut. My mother had failed. I broke my own heart, when I broke his.

DINING WITH MY MOTHER, SAM, ELLIE, AND THE DUCHESS

Ever since my talk with Jack that day I was a changed person. Even Sam realized it. I didn't talk to anyone. My mother just thought I was being an obedient daughter for once. Ellie and Sam kept guessing what was wrong with me. Finally they hit it on the nail.

"You dumped him didn't you" Ellie whispered so our mother wouldn't hear. I just stared blankly ahead.

"What" Sam whispered to Ellie.

"She dumped him" Ellie replied.

"Well, that's a first. They usually dump her." Sam laughed. I kicked her under the table. That's when something caught my eye.

A little girl was sitting with her mother. The mother was obviously trying to teach her daughter right table manners and the daughter wasn't listening. I watched in sorrow because I knew that she would end up broken just as I was.

That's when I knew that everything Jack said was true. He was right about me not loving Cal to the part where he called me a spoiled brat. I was doomed to the same fate as he was. We were doomed to love each other forever.

R/r What do you think? Please review! For some reason no one is reviewing anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Hey, it's me. I'm waiting till 3:00 so I can watch bones so I might as well add this chapter right?

Disclaimer: I only own Abby since all the other characters are real people. I do not own nor claim to own anything to do with James Cameron or the Titanic. I also own the story that goes with "Come Josephine my flying machine."

I left the table without so much as a word to anybody. I needed to find Jack and tell him how much I loved him. I headed to the third class areas and threw open the door to his room. Morgan jumped up in surprise.

"Where's Jack" I cried going hysterical.

"Abby, Abby calm down" Morgan said grabbing my shoulders.

"What happened" she asked calmly.

"To make a long story short, I got engaged to a billionaire without my knowledge, and said goodbye to the only man I ever loved" I said quickly leaving the room only to be bombarded by the others.

"Hey, lose your boyfriend?" Eva asked.

"Yeah, you know where he is" I replied.

"The talk from the third class is that you told him to turn into a monkey" Elizabeth cut in. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"You need to stop listening to gossip" I told her.

"Oh, that's right he said something about committing suicide" Eva said.

"What" I yelled racing up the steps to the deck.

"I was just kidding! He's up on deck" Eva yelled after me.

"You think she heard me?" Eva asked Morgan. Morgan shrugged.

I walked slowly towards him. He turned when he heard my footsteps and I found myself staring into those deep blue eyes.

"Jack, I've changed my mind" I said softly walking toward him till I stood directly in front of him.

"Will you take me back" I whispered. He put a finger to my lips.

"Give me your hand. Now close your eyes." He directed softly. I did as he told me.

"Step up. Put your hands on the railing" he whispered in my ear.

"Don't peek. Are you peeking?" he laughed.

"No, of course not" I replied.

"Okay, now climb onto the railing. Do you trust me?" he whispered.

"I trust you" I said with all my heart. I felt him lift my arms up.

"Now, open your eyes" he said softly. I opened my eyes and found myself flying. Or at least that's how it felt. It had to be better than sky diving.

"I'm flying" I laughed.

"Come Josephine, my flying machine…" Jack sang softly in my ear.

"You sing that song a lot. What's it about?" I asked.

"It's about a man that loves a girl named Josephine. Josephine loves him back, but is being forced to marry a man who does not love. Eventually, the day comes for her to be married, he promised to show up and speak up that she must not marry the man she doesn't love.

But he never showed up. She kept up hope that he would come up to the moment where it was her turn to say I do. She said I do just to make her parents proud. Josephine had a rough life and on her death bed she asked her only child to find the man she had loved all her life.

Her child went off, found him, and brought him to her bed side. By this time she was fading fast and was sure to die in a matter of minutes. She asked him one question before she died.

Why didn't you come? He answered simply. You brought it upon yourself. You're the one that said I do. She died in his arms." Jack finished.

"That's horrible" I said.

"I know" He said turning my head towards him. "But I promise I will always come for you" he whispered. He pulled me in for a kiss.

LATER

"Is this too harsh a light?" I asked gesturing to the surroundings of the main room.

"I'm not used to working under these harsh conditions" Jack joked in a British accent.

EVEN LATER

"So, are you gonna let me see them?" I joked walking over to him.

"I don't know if you'll like it or not, but…" he said handing them over. One was of both of us holding hands walking on the deck. We were laughing. The other was of both of us kissing.

"They're beautiful" I cried in amazement.

"There yours" Jack laughed.

"Really," I cried.

"Really" Jack laughed. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Come on" I said dragging Jack behind me. If I got caught with Jack I knew that I'd be in so much trouble. More trouble than I was in when I broke my retainers! That was a piece of plastic. This was a boy. We climbed in the closet.

"Can you believe Abby just left like that?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her run that fast since she broke her retainers" Ellie replied.

"Ha, I remember that. Her parents went crazy. Imagine what they'd if they found out she had a boyfriend" Sam laughed. I heard the door open again.

"Ladies, have you seen Abigail" Cal's voice asked.

"No, not since tea" Ellie said.

"Oh, well thank you ladies" Cal said as the door closed.

"Thank god" I yelled jumping out of the closet pulling Jack after me.

"What were you guys doing in there?" Ellie yelled.

"Oh, I bet I know…" Sam started. I put my hands on my hips.

"No, I can assure you Sam it is nothing that your mind can think of" I said racing out of the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sam called after us. We looked back in time to see that Cal was at the end of the hallway and he had seen us.

"Holy crap!" Jack yelled pulling me along as we ran. We ran down the grand staircase.

"Hey, come on you guys" Sam called from the elevator. We ran in just as the door closed. Cal got there a second too late. We all burst into a laughing fit. Suddenly, Sam made an obscene gesture with her hand.

"Sam, that's inappropriate!" I yelled.

"I'll tell you what's inappropriate! Stalking! And that's exactly what that's dude's doing!" The elevator came to a stop, but Sam and Ellie didn't get out.

"Come on you guys!" I called.

"Someone has to keep him off your trail" Ellie admitted as the elevator doors closed.

"Come on" Jack laughed as he pulled me along after him.

"Where are we going" I laughed.

"I don't know" Jack laughed back. Jack pulled me into a small room. We immediately covered our ears because of the ear piercing sounds coming from below.

"What now!" I yelled over the roar of the engines.

"What!" Jack yelled back laughing. I followed him into the boiler room. It was different than I thought it would be.

Men with dirt splattered faces were shoveling coal into the boilers. Two big metal things went around really fast. I guessed that they were controlling the propellers.

"What are you two doing down here?" one man asked as we ran through.

"Carry on, don't mind us, keep up the good work" Jack complimented the men. I opened a door and was surprised to find that we had happened upon the storage deck.

"Well, lookie hear" Jack said pulling me after him.

I have always been one for old fashioned cars. When I was little the first car I wanted was a herbie. When I saw the Back to the Future movies I wanted a Delorian. Then finally I decided I wanted a movie star car. You know how in the old movies there were those cars that movie stars always rode in.

Well, this wasn't any of those cars. It was a mixture of all of them in some way. I immediately fell in love with it. I cleared my throat indicating for Jack to open the door for me. He opened it and climbed into the driver's seat. I put the window down and leaned against the seat. Jack honked the horn playfully.

"Where to Miss?" he asked in his fun British accent.

"To the stars" I whispered. Jack laughed. That was the last time the Titanic ever saw the stars. That night the Titanic sunk.

R/r I promise if you stick around and continue reading this story you'll find that the ending will be very different than you've ever imagined! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Can you believe were already at the sinking? I know I can't! But after the sinking is where the real story starts. This chapter is dedicated to Jenny. She has supported me ever since I started this story on a long bus ride. Were both eccentric people so the bus driver didn't pull over when we were jumping up and down with excitement at the idea of writing such a story. I know that I promised her to put a part in for her. She has always had this dream to be the one to yell "iceberg!" Well, Jenny this is for you.

IN THE CROW'S NEST

"I can't believe I took this job" a girl groaned. She was with two other men and they weren't making her job as supervisor any easier.

"Then why'd you take it Jenny?" one of the men asked.

"I won't tell you why. But I'll tell you I wouldn't have if I knew it's be this dang cold" the girl named Jenny replied coldly.

"Sorry, honey but I don't think any of would have taken this job if we knew it would be this cold" the other one said in a thick Irish accent.

"Hey, by the way buddy did you get those dang binoculars from those girls" Jenny asked lighting a cigarette on the wood.

"No," the man admitted. "They said that they dropped it over the edge when they were trying to find their friend in the crowd."

"I don't know where you got it into your head to let those girls borrow them" Jenny muttered.

"It won't matter if we have them or not. Jimmy here says he can smell icebergs" the Irish man said.

"Oh, and that's supposed to settle my nerves? I don't know where you learned how to smell icebergs boy, but it better work. This whole ship is counting on one man's sense of smell" Jenny yelled. Suddenly, she heard laughter beneath them. She looked over the edge to see a happy couple falling over in laughter.

"Look at them. My oh my, if I wasn't working on this ship that's be me down there" Jimmy said. "Well, you are in fact, need I remind you working on this ship! And on your salary there is no way any girl would fall for you" Jenny barked.

Suddenly something caught her eye. She moved closer to edge of the basket at the looming figure just below the horizon. The men followed her gaze.

"Is that what I think it is" the Irish man whispered.

"You bet your britches it is" Jenny cried.

"Iceberg!" Jenny yelled pointing dead ahead at the white figure that was closing in quickly.

"Get on the phone now!" she barked to Jimmy.

"Pick up, pick up" she muttered under her breath. The Irish man began to ring the bell.

"I'm going down to them" Jenny yelled as he began to shimmy down the pole that the crow's nest was connected to. She landed perfectly and began to run as soon as her feet hit the ground. The ship was not going to sink if she could help it. She ran into the steering room.

"Iceberg! Turn right!" she screamed. The steering man turned it as soon as she finished screaming.

"Grab the phone and say to have the boilers stopped! Tell them to reverse the propellers!" the steering man barked. Jenny did as she was told then raced outside. The iceberg was close. Too close for comfort!

"Turn, come on turn" Why aren't they turning!" Jenny muttered under her breath. Finally they started to turn.

She could hear her employees cheering from the crow's nest. But something could be heard over the cheering. Jenny stopped.

"God this can't be happening" she whispered. But sure enough the sound was of the iceberg scratching the hull…

ABBY'S P.O.V

"Did you see those guy's faces?" Jack laughed as we made our way back up to the deck. We were in a huge laughing fit. I knew then it was now or never. I had to tell him. I put a finger to his lips to silence him.

'When the ship docks, I'm getting off with you" I whispered softly.

"This is crazy" Jack smiled.

"I know! I was always told not to follow my heart because it would lead me down the wrong path. But now I know." I laughed.

"Know what?"

"That there are happily ever afters" I replied softly.

Jack pulled me in for a kiss, but stopped. I heard it too. The sound of cracking wood. We turned. There was the biggest piece of ice I had ever seen. We watched as it slid past us in shock. Then the sound came again. I said the only thing that came to my mind.

"That's no ice cube."

Soon the iceberg drifted away and disappeared from sight, but I knew the damage was already done. There was no stopping it now. The Titanic was going to sink and people were going to die. So, much for rewriting history…

R/r This chapter was originally much longer, but I decided to break it up so you can expect to have the next chapter by tonight!


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: This time I'm gonna start with Morgan if that's all right!

MORGAN'S P.O.V.

I was woken by the sound of wood splitting. I heard the others across the hall screaming about something. I think I heard the word Iceberg. That's when I realized what had just happened. The iceberg had just scraped the side of the ship.

"Why does it have to be now" I whispered. I hopped out of bed and onto the floor. I screamed in surprise. The water was already up to ankles. We were sinking quickly. I made my way to turn on the light. Fabrizo was just getting out of bed.

"What happened?" he asked with her German accent.

"I think we got hit by something" I replied as I opened the door. There stood the others.

"Hurry, Morgan we need to get up to the deck before there's a mass panic" Elizabeth cried.

"Come on, Fabrizo" I said taking his hand. We followed the mass of people to the stairs leading up to the deck. That's when I realized Jack wasn't with us.

"Have you seen Jack?" I asked.

"I think he's with Abby" he replied as we made our way through the crowd of people.

"Hey, why aren't we getting through?" Stephanie asked.

Immediately, Eva perked up. "I'll found out" she said disappearing into the crowd.

"Eva!" I yelled, but it was too late she was already gone. The only way we were going to get off the ship was together. Losing Eva wasn't part of that plan.

"Don't worry, she'll find her way back. Now, Sam she's one you should be worrying about. For all we know she could be drunk in a gutter somewhere singing some vulgar drinking song." Katie pointed out.

"Your right. Sam's gonna freak" I admitted.

WITH SAM AND ELLIE

"What the Heck was that!" Sam yelled.

"Quiet down Sam! You'll wake the whole ship!" Ellie said getting up from her bed.

"Do you think that was it?" Sam asked in fear.

"What it?" Ellie asked as she looked at herself I the mirror.

"You know the It!" Sam yelled.

"Oh, you mean the iceberg" Ellie said as she began to put on her warmest clothes.

"Yeah, what do you think I mean!" Sam yelled.

"Of course it's it! What else do you think hits the ship?" Ellie replied. 

"Now, lets put our warmest clothes on and a life jacket and head up to the deck" Ellie said matter of factly.

WITH CAL IN ABBY'S CHAMBERS

MINUTES BEFORE THE SHIP HIT THE ICEBERG

"There has to be some clue as to where she's gone" Cal muttered under his breath as he searched the desk that he knew held her private processions. Suddenly, he came across something that he found very interesting. He pulled it out to reveal three drawings.

One was of Abby, her hair blowing in the wind, leaning against the railing of the ship. He turned it over to read an inscription on the back.

"The girl of my dreams, though she may never know it" he read. "Signed J" he said softly realizing who had drawn the picture.

He looked at the second one. It was of Jack and her laughing, holding hands, and walking along the deck. He turned it over expecting to see some engraving as before. He was right.

"My dearest Abby, you made me laugh when no one else could. If I could have you to have and to hold forever I would never let go" he read.

He picked up the last one and was enraged by what he saw. It was of them kissing. He turned it over to read the engraving. This time it was Abby's handwriting he found.

"Darling, now we can keep this memory forever.

All my love,

Abigail Dawson"

"Abigail Dawson" he cried in anger.

"We'll just see about that" he muttered as he threw the papers back into the desk.

BACK WITH ABBY AND JACK

"Wow, this looks bad" Jack admitted. "Yeah, let's go warn the others" I agreed. We headed to the first class section.

ABBY'S P.O.V.

"Something terrible has happened" I cried as I met Sam and Ellie in the hallway.

"It's not like we don't know the ship sinks. We weren't born yesterday, you know." Sam reminded me.

"I know you know. But Cal and our mother don't" I reminded them. They followed after me back the way they come.

"So, you back together again or what?" Sam asked rudely as we made our way to our quarters.

"Yes, were back together" Jack said taking my hand and pulling me in for a kiss.

"Eww! I never realized what major sickos you guys were! It's nauseating! Finally, Abby you found someone as nauseating as yourself" Sam commented covering her eyes. She hit into Ellie.

"Hey, watch where you're going Sam" Ellie said.

"How am I supposed to watch where I'm going when the romantic movie is playing behind me" Sam said pointing in a random direction.

"Sam, there not even doing anything" Ellie said turning around.

"They're not?" Sam asked peeking from behind her hands. It's true we weren't kissing or holding hands. We were just standing there beside each other.

"I swear they were just about to…" Sam started.

"Well, I guess you were wrong" Ellie interrupted her. Sam muttered something under her breath.

"Hey, here it is" Ellie replied trying not to hear Sam's mutterings. We immediately burst in the room.

"Something has happened" I cried out. There stood our mother and Cal.

"Yes, something has happened" Cal repeated.

"Speaking of the devil" Ellie whispered.

"Search him" Cal commanded. The men began to search Jack's pockets.

"We don't have time for this Cal! There is a real emergency!" I cried. I gasped as the men pulled my iPod out of jack's coat pocket.

"This is bull crap! Don't you believe it Abby!" Jack yelled in defense.

"He couldn't have Cal! I remember picking it up when I left the party." I explained to Cal. Okay, I know that's not true. I don't remember picking it up. But I knew Jack would never steal from me.

"Tell them Ellie!" I said.

"I wasn't there remember" Ellie explained.

"Oh, yeah" I said softly.

"He most certainly could have stolen this from you. It's easy when you're a professional" Cal said coldly.

"There slick Abby. They put it in my pocket" Jack explained trying desperately to prove himself innocent.

"It's not your pocket, boy. Property of Jackson J. Anderson." Cal read holding up the jacket.

"I just borrowed it! I was going to return it!" Jack cried.

"You know I didn't do it Abby." He turned to me. I turned away unable to look at the man who had stolen my iPod, along with my heart.

"Look at me, Abigail" he cried pulling my head towards him. Cal's men began to pull him away. Out of my life forever.

"Abby! You know I didn't do it, Abby! Don't let him poison your mind!" he yelled till he was out of my hearing. That yell has stayed with me all my life since then. Sometimes I still here it in my dreams.

MEETING IN THE CAPTAIN'S CHAMBERS

"There is no stopping it" Mr. Andrews said softly.

"But, the ship can't sink" Ishmay said in defiance.

"She's made of Iron, I can assure she can. That's a mathematical certainty." Mr. Andrews replied.

"How long?" the captain asked.

"An hour, two at the most." Mr. Andrews admitted sadly.

"And how many souls aboard?" the captain asked.

"2,200 souls on board sir" the man he asked barked.

"Then god help us" the captain whispered.

"Mr. Ishmay you just might get those headlines you wanted" the captain said coldly as he exited the room.

R/r What do you think? The next chapter will be up soon!


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Another chapter! Yeah! This is like my favorite chapter ever so, like please review!

WITH ABBY AND CAL

We just stood there. His eyes were so full of anger, all of it directed at me.

"I saw the pictures Abby. I saw how he made you feel." Cal started.

"Pictures don't tell the feelings I felt for him" I said coldly.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you" he yelled slapping me across the face. That's when I knew deep down in my heart that there was no way I was going to marry that man.

I'd been kicked, hit, punched, and pinched. But, no one had ever slapped me across the face before. You would only ever slap someone across the face when you wanted to make them feel shame. It stung like an infected cut, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of cringing.

That's when another man entered the room. "Sir, the captain orders you must put your life jackets on and come up to the deck. Dress warmly, it's cold up there. Don't worry Miss I'm sure it's just a persuasion." He said.

WITH MORGAN AND THE OTHERS

"Everyone life belts on" a man said handing out life belts. Morgan grabbed enough for them all and began to hand them out amongst her friends.

"It's been way too long! Where in the world is Eva!" Morgan complained.

"Here" Eva's voice said as she stepped out of the crowd to her friends.

"They won't release us until the first class get into the life boats" Eva explained. That's when it all made sense. They may not get off.

A child caught Morgan's eye. She was standing by herself holding a doll tightly to her chest. She couldn't be more than five or six. The little girl shivered in her ragged dress and shawl. She was German like Fabrizo. The child looked familiar to her. Then she remembered. The little girl had danced with Jack earlier that day. He called her Cora Morgan remembered.

"Is your name Cora?" Morgan asked as she bent down to the girl's height. The little girl nodded.

"I like your doll. What's her name?" Morgan asked sweetly.

"I wanted to name her after the pretty lady with Jack, but she didn't tell me her name" Cora admitted.

Morgan smiled. "Her name is Abigail. It means father's joy." Morgan said staring off into the distance. She hoped Abby was okay.

ABBY'S P.O.V.

I looked at my desk longingly.

What are you doing! The bloody sink is sinking and you're staring at a desk! If it was a poster of Harrison Ford, maybe I could understand that. But a desk! Sam yelled standing in the doorway.

"You didn't even like Han Solo" I laughed.

"I didn't. But, you did. It was just a crush that you had that was played out for a little bit. It's the same with your bad boy criminal that's handcuffed somewhere below. Why do you let them break your heart?" Sam asked.

"The dude with the bandana from the Goonies, the dude from Star Wars with the crappy space ship, the dude everyone called number one in Star Trek the next generation! Admit it Abby, your gonna grow up an old maid." Sam continued.

That's what made my mind click. I needed to have those pictures. It was the only thing I had left of Jack. I pulled them out and followed Sam up to the deck.

We were met by a disastrous situation. No one was getting into the life boats. They were all in the room across from where the lifeboats were talking about what a disaster it was to get up in the middle of the night like this.

As soon as we entered I heard Molly Brown say something to a passing steward. I think it was something like "What's doing sonny? You've got us all trussed up and now were cooling our heels."

We met up with Ellie, Cal, and our mother.

"Oh, there you are dears. Trudy, go back to our apartments please and set a cup of coffee to boil. I'll have it when we get back" she said annoyed at having been woken up.

Then I saw Mr. Andrew enter. I looked into his eyes and knew that he wanted to get the people into life boats, without causing a mass panic.

"Mr. Andrews, I know what happened. I saw the iceberg. And I also see it in your eyes" I said softly.

"Abigail, you need to listen to me. The ship will sink I an hour or so. I want you to get a to life boat as soon as you possibly can. Remember, what I told you about them." He said grabbing my shoulders. I nodded tears glistening in my eyes. So, many were going to die.

CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS

"Carpathia says they're making 17 knots, full steam for them sir" a man tells the captain.

"And she's the only one responding?" the captain asked in fear.

"The only one close sir. She says they can be here in four hours" the man continued.

"Four hours" the captain cried in distress.

WITH ABBY, SAM, AND ELLIE

LOADING THE BOATS

"You watch they'll put us in these cheesy boats and we'll all be back on board by morning" the woman in front of us told her child.

"Yeah, you listen to your mother. I'm sure it'll be alright by morning" I said to the little boy. I knew it wasn't true of course. Not all things are better in the morning.

R/r I thought I might as well stop there.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: This is a good chapter I promise. (tear, tear)

WITH ABBY, SAM, AND ELLIE

I looked at the others. Sam and Ellie were already in the boat.

"You heard the man, get in the boat sister" Molly said as she helped woman on board.

"Will the life boats be seated according to class?" our mother asked rudely.

That's when my anger flared. "Oh, shut up! Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there are not enough boats…not enough by half. Half the people on this ship are going to die!" I yelled.

"Yeah, go Abby!" Sam yelled. Everyone looked at her. Sam's cheeks went red with embarrassment.

"Not the better half" Cal said helping my mother onto the boat. I stood there in shock at what he had said. How could he be so cold. That's when I realized what that meant. Morgan and the others wouldn't get off. Neither would Jack. Not alive, anyway.

I pulled out the drawings from my pocket. I looked at the first one he had ever drawn of me. The one where I'm leaning up against the railing. I flipped it over and was surprised to find a message on the back.

"The girl of my dreams. Though she may never know it." I read. My stomach lurched.

I turned over the other one of us holding hands.

"My dearest Abby, you made me laugh when no one else could. If I could have you to have and to hold forever I would never let go." I read. The tears began to flow as I realized that he couldn't have done it. I shoved the pictures back into my pocket.

Cal looked at me. "Are, you getting in or not?" he asked. His stare could have committed murder at that moment. And actually when you think about it he was committing murder. He accused an innocent man and probably had him handcuffed somewhere, left to die.

I had enough of him ruining my life, so I said the only thing that I could think of.

"You unimaginable bastard" I whispered.

"Abby, get into the boat" Cal said his temper flaring. He really should have been a red head for all the times he got mad during the voyage.

"Goodbye, Sam, Ellie" I said as I walked right past Cal.

I don't know what made me think Cal would just let me go. After all I was his fiancé. He grabbed me roughly by the shoulders.

"Where are you going? To him? Is that it? To be a whore to a gutter rat!" Cal yelled.

I smiled. "I'd rather be his whore, than your wife."

He clenched his jaw and squeezed my arm pulling me towards the life boat.

"You are never going to see that gutter rat again? You hear me!" he yelled.

That's when I did the one thing that I could at the moment. I spit into his face. He let go at once sending me falling onto the hard wood floor. I got up quickly and ran to the stairs to find the one man who would help me. Mr. Andrews.

I ran through the hallways till I found him.

"Mr. Andrews, where would the master of arms put someone under arrest?" I asked.

"Abby, you shouldn't be here! Get to a lifeboat!" he cried.

"No, Mr. Andrews I'm doing this with or without your help." I said fiercely.

He must have taken pity on me because he told me the directions.

"Take the elevator down to the very bottom, go down the primrose passage, and go left at the stairs" he said quietly so no one else would hear.

I ran the whole way to the elevator yelling apologies as I went.

"Sorry, Miss but the lifts are closed" a steward reminded me. Well, I mean what did I expect? If they're closed in fires, then they must be closed in flooding situations. But I wasn't about to take no for an answer.

"Take me down" I demanded pushing the poor steward against the wall. The immediately pulled the lever to take me down.

My poor mother would have died if she knew I did that. I mean my real mother in 2010 of course. My mother's life work you see has been to make sure I don't do something stupid, like go in an elevator on a ship that's sinking. Maybe someday she'll find out about the real life that I've been living someday. The life full of adventure, romance, and lots of danger.

As soon as we reached the bottom floor the water began to rush into the elevator. The steward almost peed his pants when I pushed my way through, the water and out the door. If I wasn't in a desperate situation searching for the love of my life I would have laughed.

I followed Mr. Andrew's directions and ran through the freezing cold water as fast as I could. Have you ever realized how much slower you go when you're running in water? Finally, I reached the hallway that Mr. Andrews gave me directions to.

"Jack!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Abby!" I heard a reply. I barged into the room that the voice came from. And there he was, the love of my life his hands handcuffed in between pipes coming from the ceiling.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" I cried as I ran to him. We kissed passionately.

"They put it my pocket" Jack explained just as he had tried before, but I hadn't listened.

"I know." I replied hugging him to me. I couldn't believe he was in my arms again.

"Okay, Abby you need to find a spare key" he said gesturing towards the handcuffs.

I ran to the key closet at on the other side of the room.

"What does it look like?" I yelled so he could hear me

"It's a little silver one" Jack yelled back.

"All these are brass" I called.

"Okay, it could be in the desk over there" he said gesturing towards the desk in the middle of the room.

I grabbed the drawer and began to go through its contents as quickly as I could. The water was already at my waist.

"Abby?" Jack asked hesitantly.

I turned immediately. "How'd you find out I didn't do it?" he asked.

I smiled. "I read what you wrote on the back of the drawings and I knew that the man who wrote that couldn't have stolen from the woman that he loved that much."

Jack smiled as I went back to searching the drawer. That's when I realized the hard truth. There was no key.

R/r Well, that's not very good is it? Poor Morgan, she's never seen the movie and I'm leaving her on that cliff hanger!


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: Sorry, Morgan I left you on that horrible cliffhanger! Anyway, on with the story!

"No key, there's no key" I cried franticly. How would you take it if the love of your life was in this situation. You would probably freak.

"Alright, Abby you need to go find some help. Don't worry I'll be alright." Jack reassured me trying to keep his voice from shaking. I looked into those deep blue eyes and saw something I had never seen in his eyes before. Fear. I've been through so many movies and seen the same thing played in more people's eyes than you would see in a lifetime.

I gulped as I nodded my head. How in the world was I going to get out of this one? I mean it's not like there's tons of people in this part of the ship jumping to help someone. I kissed him quickly hoping it wouldn't be the last and ran out the door.

"Hello is there anyone here! We need help! Can anyone hear me!" I screamed running through the halls. That's when the lights began to flicker.

"Oh, great just great" I muttered under my breath. The lights went back on and there stood a steward.

"Oh, my miss you shouldn't be down here!" he said pulling me towards the stairs leading up the deck.

"Wait! Stop! There's a man down here and he needs you help!" I screamed, but the man just kept pulling me towards the stairs.

"Listen to me!" I screamed trying to get out of his grasp. He wouldn't let me go so I did the only thing I could do at the moment.

I gave him a bloody nose. He let go of my hand immediately and fell against the wall in shock. Then he said those four deadly words.

"The heck with you" he yelled as he raced up the stairs. And there I was back where I started. Or at least I thought.

There in a glass case mounted on the wall was an axe. It may not be the help that I expected, but it could be of some help. Couldn't it? I looked around for something to break the glass with and in the end ended up using my hand.

I explained this earlier how my mother would if she knew that I did all these dangerous things. Well, this is one of those dangerous things she warned me about. But she was never in this desperate situation.

By the time I got the axe out and headed down the stairs I had taken to find help the water was up to my breast. I quickly took off my dress and went with just my slip. This is the part where Sam would yell some rude comment about me being a stripper.

I finally got to the room where Jack was. He was right where I left him standing on the desk to stay away from the rising water. I held the axe over my head and asked a simple question. "Will this work?"

"I guess we'll find out" Jack replied as I headed towards him.

"Whoa, do some practice swings over there first" Jack warned gesturing towards the wooden cabinet in the corner.

I walked over and began to put a big dent in the wood.

"Okay, Abby try to hit the same mark again" Jack instructed me. I tried and ended up putting the dent at least a foot away from the other one. I was never good at aiming.

"Okay, enough practice." Jack said as he saw how fast the water was rising. "Hit it really fast and really hard." Jack instructed before adding "I trust you."

I held the axe above my head and closed my eyes. I know really stupid thing to do. But it ended up working because the next thing I heard wasn't "You just cut off my hand!" It was the sound of metal breaking.

"Man, this is cold!" Jack yelled as he jumped into the water behind me. We made our way to the hallway and were greeted by a scary sight. The only way out had water rushing straight toward us.

"We'll have to find another way" Jack insisted pulling me away from the water rushing towards us.

WITH SAM AND ELLIE

"Can you believe she didn't get into the boat?" Ellie cried.

"What I can't believe is what she whispered to Cal. Maybe some of me is rubbing off on her." Sam giggled.

"Abby and the others are still on that sinking ship and all you can think about is how Abby called Cal a bastard!" Ellie said angrily.

"Hey, think about it Ellie! Now, they won't have to do the report!" Sam stated.

"Your hopeless, you know" Ellie cried.

WITH JACK AND ABBY

We climbed up a set of stairs and busted through the door. We continued walking.

"Hey, your gonna have to pay for that! That's starline property!" A steward behind us yelled.

"Shut up!" Jack and I both said in unison as we headed down to the third class area. We both knew that there was no way we could get up the deck any other way.

UP ON DECK

"Can you hold this lifeboat for a second? I need to go to my rooms to get…" a woman started.

"No," the steward said simply picking her up and placing her in the lifeboat.

"Sir, I have a bone to pick with you!" Mr. Andrews called.

"Not right now Mr. Andrews" the steward protested.

"Why are the lifeboats being launched half full? Twenty on a boat meant for sixty five! I even saw one with twelve! Twelve!" Mr. Andrews yelled.

"Well, we weren't sure if they would buckle" the steward replied in defense.

"Buckle? These boats were tested with the weight of seventy men! Fill them up, for God's sake man!" Mr. Andrews finished. The steward nodded and shouted for more women and children.

WITH ABBY AND JACK

IN THIRD CLASS MEETING THE OTHERS

"Morgan!" I yelled as I spotted her and the others through the crowd.

Morgan turned and recognized us immediately. We ran to them.

"What took you so long" Eva joked.

"It's a long story." I admitted.

"Can we get out this way?" Jack asked.

"The stewards won't give us a chance. They keep saying that the first class has to go first! It's hopeless!" Morgan cried.

"Jack!" I heard familiar voice cry.

"Fabrizio!" Jack yelled as they embraced.

"Where's Tommy?" Jack asked.

"I'm right here" a somewhat heavy Irish man answered as he pushed his way through the crowd.

"Come on, there has to be some other way out!" Jack cried leading the way up a set of stairs.

Tommy began to introduce himself to us while we climbed up the stairs. But we were met with bars again. A couple people had also found this way and were begging the steward to let them out.

"Go back down and get in line with the others and it'll all be sorted out" the steward repeated.

"Open this gate! Or we'll do it ourselves!" Tommy yelled trying to pull up a bench that was bolted to the ground. Jack and Fabrizio helped him and we all stood back as they broke the gate.

We all went through the gate and headed up to the deck. We all knew that we may not be getting out off this ship.

We made it up to the deck to find that all the lifeboats were gone.

WITH CAL

"Were too late!" Cal cried.

"There are some boats on the other side that are taking men. Stay with this man Mr. Murdock. He seems practical." His servant replied. Cal did as his servant suggested and followed Mr. Murdock.

"I have a business proposition for you." Cal began as he put wads of hundred dollar bills into Mr. Murdock's pocket.

"Then we have an understanding" Cal asked. Murdock nodded. He would make sure Cal got off.

WITH EVERYONE

"The boats are gone!" Morgan yelled.

"Sir, are there any boats on that side?" I asked a gentleman.

"No, Madame but there is a few at the end here!" the gentleman replied.

We all made a mad dash for the end of the boat. We needed to get into a lifeboat no matter what.

WITH THE MUSICANS

"No one's listening to us anyway" one of them complained.

"Well, it's not like it's anything new. They don't listen to us at dinner either" another one reminded him.

"Come on let's keep playing" another one urged.

WITH EVERYONE

"Women and children only!" the steward shouted.

"Go check around back!" Jack told Fabrizio and Tommy. He had to see Abby off.

"Wait," Morgan cried stopping Fabrizio in his tracks. She ran to him and they kissed passionately.

"Make sure you get off" she whispered. Fabrizio nodded as he ran with Tommy to the other side.

"This boat is for the Mommies and the children. There will be a boat for the Daddies. It's only goodbye for a little while, pumpkin" a poor father reassured his sobbing daughter.

I watched them my heart breaking in agony. Then I looked into Jack's eyes. There was no way they were going to let him off. There were many women that hadn't got on yet and they weren't about to call for men anytime soon.

"I'm not going without you" I stated.

"What? No! Get into the boat Abby!" Jack yelled.

I looked back at the others who were already in the boat. Morgan, Stephanie, Eva, and Katie. They were my life. Without them I was nothing. But without Jack I was worse than nothing because without Jack I had lost something.

"Yes, get into the boat Abby" a familiar voice demanded. There was Cal.

"I have an arrangement on the other side of the ship. Jack and I can get off safely" Cal explained.

"See, Abby. I'll get one with Cal. I'm a survivor remember?" He reminded me.

"Step aboard Miss" a steward said. I climbed into the boat and they began to lower it. I grabbed my Ipod out of my pocket and turned it on shuffle. Believe me I know that's not normal, but it just felt right.

Guess what song came on? 'Listen to your heart by Roxette. The slow version. I had uploaded it to my Ipod a long time ago and totally forgot about it.

I listened to the lyrics and looked into Jack's eyes. A tear rolled down my cheek as I knew what I had to do. I looked over at Morgan. I ripped off my ear plugs and handed them to Morgan. Morgan looked at me not understanding.

"Morgan you've been my best friend for so long. But you have to understand that there's something I have to do." I said as the tears began to fall blurring my vision.

"Abby, what are you talking about?" Morgan asked still not understanding.

"I need to get back on the ship" I whispered.

"What? Why?" Morgan yelled as I stood up in the boat.

"How do I know you'll come back?" Morgan cried her eyes also filling up with tears.

I smiled weekly. "You have my Ipod."

Morgan looked down into her hand at my Ipod as I jumped grabbing onto the ship and climbed over the railing into the first class dining area.

WITH JACK AND CAL

MINUTES EARLIER

"You're a good liar" Cal admitted.

"Almost as good as you" Jack shot back as he watched the boat being lowered.

"There is no arrangement is there?" Jack asked softly.

"Oh, there is, not that you would benefit from it" Cal said coldly. "I always win Jack."

Jack looked down on Abby and a tear escaped his eyes. Suddenly, he saw Abby stand up and jump onto the ship.

"Abby, what are you doing!" he screamed as he ran back down to the first class.

R/r I know this is the longest story I've ever written. Especially in one sitting! I know it was kind of slow in some parts so please forgive me for that. Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: Hey, it's me again. The last chapter was intense! Plus, extremely too long! I had made myself a promise to get to the part where I jumped off and gave Morgan my IPod. So, I apologize if it was a bit rushed. Anyway, on with the story!

I ran through the crowds. I'm sorry I cried bumping into people. I made it to the grand staircase and there he was. The love of my life that I had just jumped off a boat for was running towards me. We embraced and it was like we had been apart for a hundred years, not only minutes.

"You're so stupid Abby!" Jack said as we kissed.

"Why'd you do that?" he yelled.

I smiled. "You jump I jump right?" I asked the tears beginning to flow.

"Right" Jack reassured me pulling me into his embrace.

"I couldn't go. Not after everything." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's alright. We'll think of something" Jack said stroking my hair. Little did we know that Cal was watching from above.

WITH CAL AND HIS PERSONAL ATTENDANT

"Well, I guess that's it. She really loves him." Cal said his face red with anger.

"She never deserved you sir. Besides there are richer families that will bring more to the table. You'll find a woman that will die for you." The assistant assured him.

"I know, but there is something that I have to take care of first" Cal said as he pulled out a gun.

"No, Mr. Hockley!" his attendant yelled pushing him causing the gun to fire hitting the statue behind us.

"Mr. Brooke! I will advise you not to get in my way again. I will warn you that there will be terrible consequences." Cal said cocking the gun again as he ran down the staircase.

ABBY'S P.O.V.

"Abby, run!" Jack yelled pulling me after him as the statue we were just standing by exploded by a gunshot.

I've been through more car chases and disasters than I can count. But somehow it never ended in a gunfight. If Sam was choosing the movies we were going in then I probably would have a lot more experience with guns and war.

"Who's shooting at us" I yelled.

"Who do you think?" Jack yelled back as we ran down the continuing staircase into the freezing cold water. Any sane person would be thinking "Okay, why are we going into the water that we just desperately tried to get out of?"

But you would be running back into that freezing cold water too if you were being shot at. It's kind of like you have the choice to die by drowning or by a gunshot wound? Now you normal people who are sitting in your comfortable homes would probably say neither.

I used to be like you, never bringing myself to think the worst. I mean why worry if your gonna die in your sleep? By the time you get to sleep you won't feel your heart stop? I learned a lot the first time I movie traveled. When you have only seconds to decide which way you want to die you tend to follow the person that's pulling you.

The shots continued making my head ring. My whole reason for deciding not to go to war is to avoid gun shots. Well I might as well have joined the army with as many gunshots I heard. Suddenly, the shots silenced. We didn't stop running though.

Then I heard those words. "I hope you enjoy your time together." Cal had taken fate into his own hands and fated us to a quick death. By drowning.

WITH THE OTHERS

"That is the stupidest thing Abby has ever done" Katie stated as they made their way to the other boats.

"I have to admit this tops the time she jumped into a hallway filled with blaster fire and the time that she pretended to be an expert on hyper drives." Eva added.

"Don't you guys realize?" Morgan asked angrily.

"Realize what?" Stephanie asked.

"Abby finally found true love! She did what she had to do to stay with the guy she loved. I just wish that I had done the same with Fabrizio" Morgan sighed.

WITH ABBY AND JACK

We turned the corner still running. "You think we lost him?" I heaved.

"Yeah, I think so" Jack smiled.

"What the heck are you smiling at? Were knee deep in water and about to die of exhaustion and your smiling?" I yelled.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you look when your knee deep in water" Jack laughed.

"You're crazy" I laughed along with him.

"I'm not the one who just jumped off a boat." Jack reminded me. That's when I heard it. A little boy screaming. Jack heard it too and we turned the corner.

A little boy no older than eight was screaming. Jack looked at me and I nodded. We couldn't let a little boy to die. Jack ran and picked him up when he saw what I saw. The water was leaking out from underneath the door at the end of the hall. The door was bulging with the weight of the water and was sure to burst any minute.

"Let's get out of here" Jack yelled and we headed back the way we had run when a man ran up to us. He grabbed the boy out of Jack's arms and ran to the door. The door bulging with the weight of the water.

"Stop!" Jack and I yelled, but at that moment the door burst open.

"Run Abby!" Jack yelled as we ran back up the hallway. The water was right at our heels. The water was too fast and it won. It was up to our necks.

"Jack!" I yelled as we flew down the hallways. Eventually, we were stopped by a metal gate.

Jack grabbed my hand. "Let's try to get back around the corner" Jack yelled over the roaring of the water.

Jack pulled me along and finally we made it to the steps. We ran up only to have our wishes shattered. The metal gate was locked.

"No, No it can't be!" Jack yelled as he looked back down the steps. There was no way we could go back the other way and find another exit.

That's when a steward ran by on his way up the stairs.

"Please open the gate sir!" I yelled.

The man took another step, and then turned around. The water had already crept up the steps and was at our ankles. The man pulled out a chain full of keys and began to try them in the metal gate. I watched my heart racing, as I saw how shaky his hands were.

For all we knew he had gotten the right key and it didn't go in because of his shaking. That's when he said the one thing no one wants to hear. "I dropped the keys!" He ran up the steps without one look back.

By this time the water was up to our shoulders. "Oh, no please come back!" I screamed. Suddenly, Jack's head resurfaced. "I got them!" he yelled.

"Okay, which one is it?" he asked as I tried to decide which one for him to try with the lights flickering.

I looked at the key hole. "It's the sharp one" I declared. Jack stuck his hand through the bars and stuck the key into the key hole.

"Hurry!" I yelled.

"It's stuck!" Jack yelled back. I know not what you want to hear when you have water up to your chin.

Right as he said it the gate clicked open. Jack immediately pushed me through. "Go on, go on!" he yelled.

R/r Right now is a really intense moment! I know this chapter was like extremely long too! I'm sorry, but when your writing a chapter n one sitting you tend to get carried away.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: Hey, how's it going? I'm great! Last night I went to Star Wars in concert! I know your probably thinking "Titanic and Star Wars? How does that mix?" The truth is I am a little bit of everything! Every movie sparks some creative inspiration in me! The weird thing was as far as I know I was the only one there with Princess Leia buns. That was my real hair mind you! Anyway on with the story!

WITH TOMMY, FABRIZIO, AND CAL

"Give us a chance you limey basard!" Tommy yelled at the steward who was holding people back.

"I'll shoot anyone that moves" the steward replied coldly pulling out his pistol.

Cal made his way to the front of the crowd and spotted Murdock. "Mr. Murdock, our deal!" Cal demanded.

Murdock pulled the money out of his pocket and threw it into Cal's shocked face. "Your money can't save you anymore than it can save me" Murdock declared. He then turned to the crowd and cocked his pistol.

"Women and children only" Murdock cried as a woman and child were pushed to the front of the crowd. That's when all hell broke loose. A man made a mad dash for the life boat and was shot down by Murdock.

At the same time another man pushed his way through the crowd pushing Tommy. Tommy was met with a bullet in his stomach. "No, bastardo!" Fabrizio yelled as he sat down beside Tommy, who was gagging up blood.

Murdock looked down at his pistol. The one that had just murdered two men. He couldn't blame anyone this time. He was the one that pulled the trigger. Murdock slowly backed away from the crowd until he was at the edge of the ship. He climbed aboard the railing and did the unthinkable.

He saluted his fellow stewards and put the gun to his head. "No, Will" one of the stewards cried, but it was too late. The gun had been shot. He was the first to commit suicide on that god forsaken ship.

Cal watched all this horror. Then the sound of sobbing caught his ears. He looked over his shoulder and there she was. His way off the god forsaken ship. A little girl was crying hysterically for her mother which she had lost during the chaos.

Cal picked her up and carried her to the front of the crowd. Now that Murdock was gone no one would recognize him as the man that got his own money thrown in his face. "Please I'm all she has in the world" Cal pleaded convincingly. The steward nodded. I mean what was he supposed to do. He just saw his friend commit suicide.

WITH ABBY AND JACK

A COUPLE MINUTES LATER

Jack and I ran through the first class dining room. The water hadn't reached it yet. But as Jack pulled me out of the room a lone figure caught my eye.

"Wait" I yelled for Jack to stop as I walked back into the room. There he was. The man who had aided me in finding Jack. Mr. Andrews. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Aren't you going to make a try for it?" I asked softly the tears beginning to flow.

He simply shook his head. "I'm sorry I didn't build you a stronger ship Abigail. You deserved a stronger ship." He said his eyes full of sadness.

"Abby, the ship is sinking. We got to go." Jack reminded me.

"Good luck Abby. And may God be with you." Mr. Andrews said as he handed me a life jacket. I hugged him and whispered in his ear five sorrowful words. "I will never forget you." And I haven't. He was the kindest first class gentleman I met on the whole ship.

Jack and I began to run again as I put on the lifejacket.

AT THE TOP OF GRAND STAIRCASE

(THE WATER HASN'T REACHED IT YET)

"Please put on your life jacket Mr. Gobelmyer" a steward said holding out a life jacket. Mr. Gobelmyer looked at him and shook his head having no idea that the ship is sinking.

"No, please I'm dressed in my best and will go down as such" referring to being lowered in the lifeboats. "But I would like a brandy!" Mr. Gobelmyer added.

WITH THE CAPTAIN

The captain watches in horror at the people trying to weasel their way into a lifeboat. A poor woman walks up to him holding her baby tightly in her arms.

"Please sir, where should I go?" she asked softly. The captain shook his head. He couldn't help her. He walked into the steerage room that was already filled with water up to his knees.

He shut the door and walked over to the steering wheel. It had been his last voyage. He had been planning to retire after this, but now all those thoughts were diminished. He honorable thing would be to go down with his ship. And that's exactly what he would do.

WITH THE MUSICANS

"Well, I guess that's it then" one of them said.

"Good luck" another one said as they all headed to the lifeboat. All accept one. Harry, the one that stayed began to play Amazing Grace. The other men turned around and looked at each other. They went back to Harry and began to play Amazing Grace.

The water started to reach them. "Gentlemen it has been an honor playing with you" Harry said as they continued to play.

DOWN BELOW DECK

A third class old man and wife lay in their bed as the water began to rise.

A third class mother laid in the top bunk with her children. "And so they lived happily for three hundred years in the land of mynog. The land of eternal youth and beauty." The mother finished as the children fell asleep. It would be maybe even painless for them the mother thought as she saw the rising water.

WITH ABBY AND JACK

ON DECK

"Okay, Abby we have to stay on the ship as long as possible" Jack told me as he pulled me through the crowd.

We reached a railing. "Jump over it" Jack advised me. I did and landed hard on the deck below me. I looked over my shoulder and looked for Jack. He soon appeared behind me.

We made our way through the crowd and climbed the steps leading to the front that was slanted slightly downward. The man in front of us was walking slowly. "Even as I walk through the valley of the shadow of death…" he muttered.

"You wanna walk through that valley a little faster?" Jack joked. I hit him lightly. He could be funny at the scariest moments.

We made it to the front railing that was slanted strongly downward. It was hard not to go hurling down into the water because of how slippery the deck was, but Jack held onto me tightly.

A woman held her little boy and told him that it would all be over soon. This was not what I bargained for when I decided to movie travel into this movie. I looked up into Jack's blue eyes and said "This is where we first met."

We kissed and his held me tighter. I watched as a man slipped down the deck and hit the propeller as he fell into the water. I buried my face into Jack's coat. It was all too much. It reminded me too much of Sam's horror movies.

Suddenly, the lights went out causing many people to scream. I held onto Jack tighter. Suddenly, there was a horrible sickening sound. It sounded exactly like it had when the ship hit the iceberg. The sound of wood breaking.

The next thing I knew Jack was pulling me over the railing. "It's okay I got you" he reminded me. The next thing I knew I was on the other side of the railing. I looked down and realized why he pulled me over.

The whole other half of the ship was gone. It had broken and by now was in the bottom of the ocean. People were still holding on desperately for dear life, but soon they fell plunging into the cold forsaken water.

"Okay, Abby the ship is gonna suck us down. Take a deep breath when I say. Kick to the surface and just keep kicking. Trust me Abby." He told me.

I nodded. "I trust you!"

The half of the ship left began to sink lower and lower until finally it was close enough. "Now!" Jack yelled. I took a deep breath as the ship fell into the ocean as did us.

I kicked and kicked to the surface and then realized that the hand that had been holding me seconds ago was gone. I made my way to the surface and was met by screaming people. "Jack! Jack!" I screamed.

I made my way through the dying people yelling his name. That's when it happened. A man grabbed me and began dunking me trying to swim. "Jack" I screamed when he let me up only to dunk me again.

I heard Jack's reply. The next thing I knew jack socked the guy and he fell to the bottom of the desolate ocean. I hugged Jack my breath coming out with puffs. It was so cold I could see my breath.

"Okay, Abby I need you to swim!" Jack cried as he pulled me away from the crowd. I tried to swim, but mostly it was just him pulling me. I was getting tired and my eyes were getting heavy.

"Jack, stop" I moaned. He did not understanding why I asked him to do that. "Jack, I'm so tired and cold. Please let me go. Let me die." I begged.

"Never! The water makes you get tired Abby. That's how it gets you. You can't let it take you, Abby. You can't die on me now." Jack cried as he grabbed my hand and pulled me.

"Were almost there" he called over his shoulder. I nodded sleepily. He finally let go and pushed me onto a floating door. He tried to get on too but it began to flip. He decided to simply hold onto the edge.

"Abby, were gonna be alright now." Jack reassured me as he was interrupted by a whistle.

One of the stewards was yelling "Return the lifeboats."

"See, Abby you just need to hold on a little bit longer. The lifeboats will come back and pick us up." Jack reassured me, his breath coming out in huffs.

WITH EVERYONE

"Hey, you guys what took you so long?" Sam asked.

"You don't want to know" Morgan sighed.

"Hey, where's Abby?" Ellie asked.

"Abby decided to stay" Stephanie said.

"What!" Ellie and Sam cried in unison.

"Yep, she got off for her boyfriend" Eva added.

That's when they heard the call. "Return the boats!" The cries of the dying floated towards them.

"We can't go back! Don't you understand they'll swamp us!" one of the stewards said.

"I don't understand any one of you! What's wrong with you? It's your friends and family out there!" Morgan yelled.

"And they'll be one less of you if you don't shut that big hole in your face" the steward yelled back.

WITH ABBY AND JACK

I looked up into Jack's blue eyes. "It's getting quiet" I shivered.

"They're just taking a while to get the life boats ready. I don't know about you, but I intend to write a strongly worded letter to the ocean liner about this" Jack huffed the smoke coming out of his mouth in wisps.

R/r This chapter was really long and depressing. Especially if you write it in one sitting! Booohoooo! (sob, sob)


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note: I'm back again! This is gonna be one of the last few chapters! I know! (sob, sob) But don't listen to me sob read on!

WITH ABBY AND JACK

I laughed weakly, but it sounded like a gasp of fear. I looked into Jack's sweet blue eyes and said three simple words. "I love you Jack."

Jack shook his head and grabbed my hand. "No... don't say your good-byes, Abby. Don't you give up. Don't do it. Don't let the cold water win." Jack reminded me shakily.

"I'm so cold", I whispered. I felt bad about saying it since he was the one with his body in the water.

"You're going to get out of this... you're going to go on and you're going to make babies and watch them grow and you're going to die an old lady, warm in your bed. Not here. Not this night. Do you understand me?" Jack stuttered with the cold.

"I won't get out of here without you. I won't ever love again", I whispered back. He knew that he wasn't keeping me with him. He needed to keep talking to me. Keep me awake. He grabbed my hand and continued.

"Abby, listen to me. Listen. Winning that ticket was the best thing that ever happened to me. It brought me to you. And I'm thankful, Abby. I'm thankful. Right now, right here I am the luckiest man alive. You know why?"

I shook my head no. "Because I'm here with you. It doesn't matter what situation I'm the luckiest man in the world as long as I'm with you. Without you I'm nothing."

"That's not true" I cut in.

"Abby, just hear me out. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. Someday you'll meet a man who you will love that makes you feel the way I feel about you. You will marry him and have beautiful children. You'll die a old woman in your bed surrounded by your best friends. That's why you must live on. You must do me this honor" Jack pleaded.

"Promise me you will survive... that you will

never give up... no matter what happens... no matter how hopeless...promise me now, and never let go of that promise." Jack begged his breath coming in ragged breaths.

"I promise" I whispered.

"Never let go" Jack repeated.

"I promise. I will never let go, Jack. I'll never let go." I whispered as I gripped his hand. It is quiet accept for the lapping of the water.

WITH EVERYONE

"Hurry now" the steward said as he transferred the people from one boat to the other making room for the people they would attempt to save out of the water.

"You think they'll find Abby" Katie shivered next to Morgan.

"Hopefully" Morgan said as she looked down at the IPod in her hand. A tear fell onto it streaking the screen. Morgan turned it on and came to the videos. Her heart stopped.

Abby had taken a video of the party in the first class. Morgan hit play and there they were. Morgan saw her and Fabrizio dancing and laughing. Then the IPod turned to everyone dancing and laughing over some joke someone had said. You could hear Jack's voice say "What in the world is that?"

You could hear Abby laugh as she turned it around so you could Jack and Abby. The video ended there. Morgan smiled as the tears began to flow freely. Such a simple video, but it meant the world to her. It captured a time only a day ago. A time where they were untouched by sorrow.

"Okay, were going to rescue some people. Does anyone want to come with us?" the steward asked. Morgan raised her hand. She needed to know firsthand about the people she loved.

"Are you crazy?" Sam yelled.

"I have to know firsthand if they're alive. I can't take waiting for an absolution that will never come" Morgan replied calmly.

The steward pulled her aboard the other boat. "You know you could see some horrible things" the steward warmed her. Morgan nodded.

A COUPLE MINUTES LATER

MORGAN'S P.O.V.

The beam of an electric torch played across the water.

I looked at all the possessions that were left behind. A violin, a child's wooden soldier, a framed photo of a steerage family. The people that owned these possessions had dreams and wishes just like me.

Then, I saw the people. Their white lifebelts bobbing in

the darkness. The first bodies come into the torch's beam. The people are dead but not drowned, killed by the freezing water. Some look like they could be sleeping. Others stare with frozen eyes at the stars.

Soon bodies are so thick the seamen cannot row. They hit the oars on the heads of floating men and women... a wooden thunk. One seaman throws up.

I saw a mother floating with her arms frozen around her lifeless baby and whispered what everyone was thinking.

"We waited too long."

WITH ABBY

ABBY'S P.O.V.

I didn't fall asleep. Just like Jack begged me not to. I held onto his hand and sang softly.

"Come Josephine my flying machine…" I stare up at the stars and remember what I told Jack in the carriage. Maybe we will make it to the stars.

I know I must be hallucinating because I swear I can see a boat coming towards me. I know I'm dying. I'll never be able to fulfill the promise.

My breathing is so shallow that I know the end is near.

MORGAN'S P.O.V.

I look out across the rows of bodies praying that I won't find them. Yet, praying that I do because there might be a chance they're alive. The steward flashes his torch toward the dead and the light flares across the water, silouetting the bobbing corpses.

motionless form and moves on.

ABBY'S P.O.V.

I lifted my head to turn to Jack. My hair was frozen to the wooden door. I am sure now that there is a boat.

"Jack" I whispered as I touched his shoulder. He didn't respond. His face was covered with frost and he looked like he was sleeping peacefully.

"No!" I cried. I shoved his arm, I hit him. He didn't wake up. It was as I dreaded. He was dead. My heart broke as I stared at him.

"Oh, Jack" I whispered. All hope, will and spirit leave me. I looked at the boat. It was further than I thought it was.

I closed my eyes. I was so weak, and there just seemed to be no reason to even try. But I did. "Come back" I tried. I tried again and again, but I couldn't get my voice loud enough.

I struggled to move. I realized then that my hand was frozen to Jack's. I breathed on it melting the ice and I gently unclasped it.

I won't let go. I promise." I whispered as I released him.

I watched his body fall to the bottom of the ocean. I flipped off the door into the freezing cold water and over to a steward's body. I pulled off his whistle and began to blow with all my might.

MORGAN'S P.O.V.

"I guess that's it" I whispered. I hadn't found their bodies. Fabrizio's, Abby's, or Jack's. They really were dead. That's when I heard it. The sound of a whistle blowing.

"Row back! That way!" I yelled pointing to where the noise was coming from.

That's when I saw her. Abby was blowing into the whistle. I grabbed Abby's body and pulled her aboard. I began to sob as I held her to me. She only said two words.

"Jack's dead."

R/r This is probably the saddest chapter I have ever wrote. You absolutely can't read this without a tear in your eye.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: This chapter is very special to me because the ending came to me in a dream. Morgan you're in this a lot. I hope you love!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept Abby. I don't own anything having to do with the movie the Titanic. I mention Steven Spielberg in here. Who I swear I do not own.

ABBY'S P.O.V.

I don't remember what happened next. Morgan tells me that I delusional and kept screaming that Jack was dead. That I wanted to die too. Sam tells the story very differently as you guess. She was watching a kung fu movie at the time so I couldn't really tell. For all I know she could be drunk. You can't tell with Sam.

But the way Sam puts it they brought me over to the life boats and that I started kicking people and I tipped the boat over. Sam said that it was like watching a kung fu movie, which she was watching one when I asked her.

The other's versions are simply variations of Morgan's. What I do remember is when we got onto the Carpathia. By then I was well enough that they knew I would live. But I didn't want to.

WHAT ABBY REMEMBERS

ON THE CARPATHIA

All of us stood in silence, leaning against the railing, and looking out across the water. It started as a way to get out of doing a report, but it ended up with the transformation of our lives. I began to talk.

"What we saw last night will change us forever. I think when we get back we should just do the report like normal people. What we saw is for our eyes and our eyes only." I sobbed. Morgan walked over and hugged me as I sobbed into her shoulder.

A man walked over to us and said that he needed our names to put down on the survivor list. Everyone said their names and then it was my turn. I smiled to myself as I said my true name. "Abigail Dawson." Everyone looked at me in shock.

Suddenly, the world began to spin. I held onto Morgan's hand as the world we were in faded into the real one.

We were back in my house. I looked at the calendar was saw that it Monday. Two whole days had passed.

"I just realized something!" Eva yelled. Everyone looked at her. Our report is due today! Plus, were supposed to be at school in twenty minutes!" Everyone scattered searching for pencils and paper to begin the report.

AT SCHOOL

IN MISS RAGOU'S CLASS

"Okay, kids settle down! Find your seats and Samantha!" Miss Ragou yelled.

"Sup?" Sam asked.

"I hope today won't be a repeat of two days ago."

"Oh, I'm sure it will" Sam bowed as she took her seat. Miss Ragou shook her head in annoyance.

"Now, let's see who did their report. Stephanie, you're first." Miss Ragou said. Stephanie stood up and walked to the front of the room. Stephanie read her report. It was just like all the others would be. All fact. Nothing of what we saw.

Morgan, Katie, and Sam read their reports along with many other people. Then it was my turn. "Miss Fitzgerald" Miss Ragou called. "Uh, my last name isn't Fitzgerald" I said standing up.

"Oh, then what is it?" Miss Ragou asked as she looked at my name on her class list.

"It's Dawson. Abigail Dawson." I repeated.

"Well, then Miss Dawson. It's time for you to present your report." Miss Ragou said as she crossed my last name off the list and replacing it with Dawson.

I walked to the front of the room carrying my report with me. My report like all the others. I turned and faced the class. Their eyes bore into me like bullet holes. I looked down at my paper.

My titanic report it read across the top. But it wasn't. It wasn't what I saw. It wasn't what happened. I looked to Morgan sitting in the very last row. Morgan nodded slowly as a tear fell down her cheek onto her report.

The whole class was in a lengthy silence as they watched what I would do. I looked down at my paper one more time and ripped it right through the middle. I flung it into the trash can by Miss Ragou's desk.

"Abigail, you must have a very good reason for doing this…" Miss Ragou started her face red in fury.

"Oh, I do" I assured her.

"This report I just disposed of was not mine. My report is here" I said pointing to my heart. Sam was whispering something to Morgan. It was probably something like "What in the world is Abby doing?"

All I know is what I heard Morgan say. "She's doing what we didn't have the courage to do." Sam looked at me in awe at what I was doing.

She knew the consequences as much as anyone. If I told the world what really happened. What we saw. We would never be able to movie travel again.

"A long time ago my friends and I discovered that we had a talent. We realized that our friendship was special. That it could span worlds. We can travel into movies. We can meet the characters and go on adventures with them, but all at a terrible price. We have to say goodbye. Now when we heard that we had to do a report on the Titanic I got excited. I have always loved the story of the Titanic. That's all I ever thought it was. A story."

"But it's not just a story. It's a piece of our history. I never really looked into what happened. But I knew that a few years ago a movie came out that was almost an exact telling of what happened. Many of you probably saw it. But I never had."

"That's one thing we learned. Always know what's gonna happen before going into the movie. Well, none of us had any idea what we had gotten into. I feel it's better if I describe what I saw for you."

"I saw beautiful first class rooms. They had tapestries with such beauty that you thought they were real pictures until you reached out and touched them. The first class women wore fancy dresses that were so tight they could barely breathe. They had their hair done just, so that they could have been princesses. The men simply wore black suits all the time."

"The third class people wore old worn ragged clothing. Their quarters were better than where they were living. They were simply bunk beds fit into a small room. They didn't have a lot, but they gave what they had. They had wild parties just like we do today. The first class however, well their parties were dull with no music simply people sipping tea!"

"The poor men below the decks that worked for the ocean liner would shove coal into hot furnaces. The hotter the furnaces the faster the ship would go. Have you ever wondered who suggested that the ship go faster?"

"His name was Ishmay. I don't know much about him other than he told the captain that it bring big headlines. As soon as the ship was sinking he got off. He was a coward as were many of the stewards. One of them actually murdered two men who were trying to get into the lifeboat. His name was Murdock. He felt horrible for what he had done and was the first one on that ship to commit suicide. Many others were to follow."

"When the ship started to sink no one thought it was serious. I heard one mother tell her little boy that they would be back on the ship by sun up. The lifeboats were not filled as they should have been. Some had fifteen or twenty on a boat made for sixty five. 2,225 people got on that ship."

"You know how many people went down? 1,500. Only six were pulled from the water, myself included. Six. The seven hundred people in the life boats had nothing to do but wait. Wait for an absolution that would never come." I finished. I turned to Miss Ragou whose mouth was open in shock.

AFTER SCHOOL AT THE TITANIC MUSEM

I looked longingly at the pictures of the people who boarded the Titanic. They looked so happy as they boarded. They had no idea the horrible event that would happen to them. Morgan came up behind me.

"What you did today was right. It was what Jack would have wanted." Morgan said softly taking my hand. I nodded in agreement.

"Come on there's something you have to see" Morgan said pulling me towards an artifact case. I gasped at what I saw. There they were. The pictures that Jack had drew. The one of me standing by the railing, the one of us walking on the deck holding hands, and the one of us kissing.

"The must have fallen out of my pocket" I laughed.

Morgan smiled. "That's the first time you laughed since we got back."

"Yeah, it is" I laughed again.

"Come on I hear that they have a dock around here. We can go for a ride on a ship kind of like the Titanic. The tickets aren't that much and it'll help you cope. My treat." Morgan laughed putting her arm around me.

ON THE SHIP

"Well, this is nice isn't it? The wind in your hair…"

"The smell of that smoker over there" I added.

"You smell it too?" Morgan asked.

"I didn't lose my sense of smell with my heart" I laughed.

"Is it okay if I leave you for a little bit? Those corn dogs they were selling looked good. You want one?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, uh get me one and a coke" I said pulling out my purse.

"No, this is strictly my day to pay. You just lost your boyfriend. I can't have you pay. That'd be like taking money from a poor old lady." Morgan persisted.

"Morgan, I'm not poor. Nor am I old." I joked.

"I know. I just wanted to see you smile." Morgan laughed heading to the concession stand on the ship. I looked out into the vast blue yonder and closed my eyes.

"Hey, Missy what's your name?" a man's voice asked.

"Abigail. Abigail Dawson. Why?" I asked.

"You see I'm a big movie producer. I saw the way you and your friend joked. I'm doing a movie on friendship and I was wondering if you wanted to play the lead?" he asked.

Okay I know this is like kind of unbelievable. I mean it's not like people wait on a street corner looking for someone to star in their latest movie. Does Steven Spielberg get on a ship purposefully looking for someone to play the lead in his new movie?

I figured he was a fake. Maybe he was even one of those crazy stalker people. "No, thank you my acting career is over" I said politely.

"Fine, it's your life" the man admitted as he walked away. Okay, this probably isn't the Abby you saw in the beginning of this story. That Abby would jump at the possibility of staring in a movie.

I climbed onto the railing and stepped over it. I held on tightly and closed my eyes. That's when I heard it."Don't do it."

I opened my eyes and turned. There he was. "Jack, is it you?" I asked slowly. He pinched himself.

"I think so" he cried. I climbed back over the railing and into his arms.

"But how?" I asked.

"I don't know." Jack replied as we kissed.

Morgan walked through the crowd carrying two corndogs and two cokes. She stopped and stood in shock at what she saw. She pinched herself, and then dropped all the food she was carrying and ran to them.

R/r you weren't expecting that were you? Don't worry it's not over yet! Another chapter is yet to come.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note: Hey everyone. Apparently you guys probably want to know what happened to Abby and Jack. I never realized I left you guys hanging till one of my friends pointed it out to me. I just read the last chapter and I was like whoa I did. So here is what happened to them.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Titanic. I do however own Abby and the other characters own themselves as they always has.

"Jack where in the world are we going?" I laughed as I stumbled along behind him.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. And remember no peaking" Jack replied.

"That's kind of hard to peak with a blindfold on" I muttered.

"Were almost there" Jack said.

"Good tripping over my own feet isn't my exact idea of the perfect wedding anniversary"

"I can assure you the surprise will be well worth it" Jack replied mysteriously.

"Okay now you sound like a serial killer cannibal that's about to eat me alive" I said sarcastically.

"I told you not to watch Criminal Minds last night" Jack laughed. Suddenly he stopped causing me to run into him.

"And we have reached our destination."

The blindfold was lifted to reveal an old fashioned theme park. Right before my eyes was an old ferris wheel with lights bursting through the dark. There were old knock the bottle over games and silly fun houses. Then I saw it. Colorful fireworks lit up the water surrounding the park.

"The pier" I cried in awe.

"Yep, I goggled it and found out it was still around for lovers like us. I kept my promise Abby" Jack whispered brushing a stray brown curl from my face.

I looked down and smiled. "The cheap beer?" I asked questionly gesturing towards the case in his hands.

"A fast rollercoaster that we can rise till we hurl and 2 white horses to ride in the surf" Jack whispered leaning in closer to me. We were about to kiss when…

"I hate to break up this sappy love scene but you only have the horses for 3 hours because some jerk called the white horses people and said he needs them for his wife's horse drawn carriage. Can you believe some people? Just cause some idiot decided that the happy ending ends with the couple riding off on two white horses does not mean you have to diss the other horses. I mean seriously. Who's gonna notice if it's a black horse?" Sam cut in.

"I was stupid to think we'd have our wedding anniversary to ourselves" I laughed realizing the whole gang was there.

"Don't worry we'll leave you two lovebirds alone tonight. Sam already ruined your wedding and your honeymoon. Why would we let Sam ruin your wedding anniversary?" Morgan elbowed Sam.

"Hey the word on the street said he was good. They just forgot to mention he didn't speak Spanish" Sam held up her hands defensively.

"That's okay. What did I expect leaving Sam to get a preacher" I joked.

"Yeah… Hey wait a minute" Sam said getting mad.

"Oh and were sorry about following you on your Caribbean honeymoon but Krista thought that maybe pirates would kidnap you and then we'd have to save you. Plus we all know that you guys have some bad experience on ships" Eva added.

"Plus Krista and Sam had this idea that they would find Jack Sparrow and Will out on some island out there" Stephanie laughed.

"No one makes fun of Jack Sparrow and gets away with it!" Krista yelled running after Stephanie.

"Are you gonna help them?" I asked as I saw Steph jump on the Ferris wheel.

"Nope" everyone echoed.

"Well I got a date with Spike tonight. He's no Darth Vader, but he knows the art of ruining kid's sandcastles" Sam said as she waved to a boy with long spiky hair.

"Yeah, well we just wanted to say 'Happy Wedding Anniversary.' You guys deserve it after all you went through. The water filled hallways, the stupid rich people trying to tear you apart… Oh and don't forget about death" Eva stated.

"I don't think we need to remind them Eva" Morgan pointed out.

"True, no need to jinx true love" Eva agreed as they said their goodbyes.

"So where were we?" Jack asked playfully after they were gone.

"You were about to kiss me and we were about to live happily ever after" I reminded him.

"Of course" Jack laughed as we kissed passionately. He swooped me up in his arms and carried me toward the Ferris wheel.

At that moment I felt like the luckiest person in the world. It didn't matter how he got there, just that he was with me. If only it stayed that way. If lovers never fell out of love the world would be a beautiful place. But there would be no country songs…

End note: Thanks for reading this everyone. My best friend suggested that I just have him die the way he did in the Titanic. She said it was more dramatic. I agree, but I could never forgive myself if I killed off Jack. Plus I got some wonderful reviews from people here telling me they were so happy Jack didn't die. Oh, and to the person who said they didn't have an account here but would know if I updated anything to do with the Titanic. I know you suggested that I have Jack go with them into another movie. That's a great idea and I'm all for it. The only problem is that I have no idea would movie it would be and how to write Jack. I would just end up messing up the story and it would be disastrous! A million apologizes to you and those who would like another story with Jack, Abby, and the rest of the gang. This is the last and I must go back and rewrite the others. But don't worry there will be another chapter coming your way soon! All who have reviewed this story has been a joy and a blessing! Till the next time fellow Titanic fanatics!


End file.
